Crawford Country Day
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Joanna est vide depuis six ans. Son arrivée a Crawford n'était censé n'être que le prolongement d'une vie morne mais plus luxueuse, absolument pas faite pour une sauvage comme elle. C'était sans compter sur les Warblers qui ne vont pas tarder à lui mettre un défi intéressant sous la dent. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Joanna a un but, Joanna va pouvoir revivre
1. American Idiot

Voici donc ma toute nouvelle fiction. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser des notes de début et de fin de chapitre mais je vais m'y mettre car c'est la moindre de choses. Je vous présente donc l'histoire de Joanna Carter, une jeune fille plutôt sauvage et isolée qui se retrouve à force de malchance expédiée à Crawford Country Day. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette école est jumelée à la Dalton Academy. Voilà tout le rapport de cette histoire avec Glee.

Un jour je me suis dit : Hey on a vu ces filles durant l'épisode Sexy et elle me paraissait bien cruche, pourquoi ne pas se pencher sur leur cas et en faire plus que des groupies de Blaine. Pourquoi ne pas leur donner une chance de se mesurer aux Warblers ?

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et j'adresse un grand merci a Lamichoukette pour m'avoir encouragé et applaudit dans cette démarche. Mes idées sont peut-être encore un peu flou donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler que mon départ sonne faux ou creux si c'est le cas.

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Fredonner cette chanson la confortait dans son refus de coopérer gentiment avec ceux qui l'envoyait ici en faisant valoir que l'Amérique était un continent doré ou toutes les bonnes choses pouvaient arriver. Quelle excuse bidon pour mieux faire passer son départ. Elle n'avait pas osé émettre la moindre remarque elle se défoulait donc avec le meilleur moyen jamais inventé pour les gens qui, comme elle, intériorisaient beaucoup de choses : la musique.

L'aéroport de Westerville était nettement plus imposant que celui de Katherine. Pas étonnant quand on savait que cette ville abritait les plus riches familles de l'Ohio. Si le bâtiment était à leur image elle n'allait définitivement pas se plaire ici. Grand, clinquant, chaque centimètre carré brillant de vernis, cela ressemblait plus à un hôtel de luxe qu'à autre chose De lourd rideaux rouges encadraient les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les pistes d'atterrissages et de longs tapis cramoisis se déroulaient dans les allées, traçant le chemin de la foule. Même les gens, une bonne moitié du moins, était attifés comme si ils se rendaient à la fashion week. Elle n'était pas experte en matière de mode mais elle avait assez vu Sidney parader dans des escarpins Prada pour en reconnaître.

Parmi eux, elle se sentait encore plus esseulé qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Elle porta machinalement la main à ses boucles pour les tortiller nerveusement mais sa main n'empoigna que de l'air. Elle inspira bruyamment en se remémorant le tapis de mèches rousses qu'elle avait abandonné sur le sol de sa salle de bain hier matin. Elle ne regrettait rien cependant, elle finirait par s'y habituer.

Avec humeur elle agrippa sa valise et se mit en quête de son hôte d'accueil qui devait se tenir parmi le petit comité qui attendait patiemment plus loin dans l'aéroport. Frénétiquement, ses yeux balayèrent les pancartes très élégante sur lesquelles étaient imprimés le nom des personnes en belles lettres noires stylisées. Nulle trace de son nom.

-Joanna ? Joanna Carter ?

Elle se tourna calmement, elle avait appris à ne donner aucun indice sur une quelconque faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une pauvre petite étrangère paumée, ce qu'elle était malgré tout. Et elle avait beau ne pas aimer l'usage a outrance du luxe, elle ne put qu'admirer la sculpturale femme qui se tenait derrière elle. Les cheveux cerises, le mètre soixante-dix accentué par des talons aiguilles et ses généreuses proportions enveloppées dans un tailleur de velours noir, elle tripotait négligemment l'extrémité d'un foulard de soie verte qu'elle avait passé à son cou. Tout en elle respirait l'élégance et la volupté sans un seul brin de vulgarité. Avec un sourire teinté de rouge carmin elle semblait attendre sa réponse.

-Je...Oui. C'est moi.

-Parfait.

Et sans autre formalité, elle la délesta de sa valise et prit le chemin de la sortie, ses talons claquant franchement contre les dalles du hall. Après un petit temps de stupéfaction, elle se mit à courir après elle et la rejoignit dehors. A peine eut-elle passé le seuil qu'elle remercia Dorothy pour lui avoir conseillée de se munir d'un pull pour son arrivée en Ohio. Un vent trop froid pour septembre giflait son visage et balayait le paysage morne et bien rangé qui s'étalait devant elle. Même les buissons qui entouraient le parking semblaient avoir étés taillés au millimètre près et la pelouse était aussi verte que dans une pub pour les landes d'Écosse. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas crut que la brise chaude et étouffante d'Autralie et le bush sauvage et désertique lui manquerait aussi vite. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait être un jardin américain face aux trois arbres, au hamac et au pneu-balançoire qui meublaient leur cour.

Les voitures s'alignaient bien gentiment sur le bitume, toute plus belle et chère les unes que les autres. La femme s'arrêta devant un véhicule noir qui comportait trois portières sur chaque côté, une petit limousine en quelque sorte. Un homme attendait devant et Joanna écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il prit la valise, qu'il la déposa dans le coffre et qu'il ouvrit la porte à la femme. Elle s'avança timidement et l'homme lui jeta un bref coup d'œil amusé.

-Montez, lui ordonna la femme, Et ne vous crispez pas autant, Edward n'a jamais mangé personne, du moins aucune élève de Crawford si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Très bonne mademoiselle Gugino, répliqua Edward sur un ton légèrement pompeux.

Toujours aussi intimidée, Joanna se glissa sur la banquette.

-Vous avez laissez tomber cela mademoiselle, lui fit remarquer Edward en lui tendant une photo qui avait été déchirée pour être ensuite grossièrement rafistolée avec du scotch.

-Merci, lui répondit froidement Joanna en récupérant son bien.

Le pauvre Edward voulait juste être serviable mais elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on croit qu'elle se sentait bien ici, qu'elle était prête à donner sa chance à cette bande de bourgeois endimanchés et qu'elle pourrait apprécier cette nouvelle vie. Ça aurait été donner trop facilement raison a Martha.

Elle fourgua précipitamment la photo dans sa poche sans prendre soin de la regarder. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il y avait dessus : son père encore souriant, sa mère encore là et le poupon Dorothy blottie dans ses bras pendant qu'ils posaient tous au balcon de leur véranda. La maison était encore debout et bâtie dans le style colonial à l'époque ou la photo avait été prise. C'était bien avant qu'elle ne s'écroule dans un amas de braise chaude et de fumée. Bien avant qu'elle n'enterre la famille Carter.

Elle ne pipa mot pendant la moitié du voyage. Mademoiselle Gugino, comme l'avait nommé Edward, du la solliciter pour qu'elle ose ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'était pourtant pas timide de nature, elle n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire, voilà tout.

-Un peu mal à l'aise face à tant de décadence ? , la taquina la femme tout en pianotant sur un somptueux portable.

-Disons que si Westerville veut passer pour une ville humble c'est plutôt raté.

-Touché, s'amusa l'autre avec un petit rire, Et vous n'avez pas encore vu l'école, un vrai petit château anglais. Je ne me suis pas présenté, Carmen Gugino, psychologue scolaire et ambassadrice de Crawford pour vous servir mademoiselle Carter.

Cette dernière frémit. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de politesse, c'était si...peu naturel.

-Je préfère Joanna, la coupa-t-elle.

-Je suis navrée mais la politique de l'école ne permet pas aux professeurs de s'adresser aussi familièrement aux étudiants. Mais cela va dans les deux sens, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu...maugréa Joanna dans son coin.

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous de toute manière ? Nous ne sommes pas dans une bourgade australienne ou l'on fait son barbecue entre voisins sur le bord d'une rivière infestée d'alligator, nous sommes peut-être en Ohio mais nous somme la ville la plus riche de l'État. Sauf votre respect.

-Voila ça j'aime bien, rétorqua Joanna, Au moins c'est franc et ça a le mérite d'être clair.

-Doucement mademoiselle Carter, nous ne sommes pas en si bons termes que ça, modérez un peu votre langage, ronronna Carmen en mimant un air de reproche, Je reformule ma question : a quoi vous attendiez-vous en venant ici ?

-Oh je ne sais pas ! Trouver de charmantes amies de bonnes familles et concocter de délicieuses tea-party avec des centaines de petits cupcake aux couleurs des républicains avant de me trouver un mari richissime et tout le temps absent qui finira par devenir alcoolique et me battra lorsqu'il perdra ses actions à la bourse, ironisa Joanna sans laisser une quelconque émotion traverser son visage.

-Joli plan d'avenir. Si vivre parmi la bourgeoisie vous plaît autant pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester dans le bush ?

-Envie de m'ouvrir a de nouvelles cultures ? Bien que la votre envahisse et étouffe carrément le reste du monde.

_Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était soit être exilée pour devenir une dame, soit attenter à la vie de ma belle-mère et finir en garde à vue avec tous les braconniers du Territoire du Nord. _

Et elle ne plaisantait pas, du moins pas quand elle pensait. Elle avait réellement était expédiée dans ce qui semblait être une maison de redressement pour jeunes filles, mais en plus classe et en plus fastueux, parce que ses relations avec Martha, sa belle-mère, ébranlait toute la famille. La faute ne pouvait que venir d'elle. Et même si son père avait pensé le contraire il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il avait laissé sa nouvelle femme pester après elle et décider de son sort en quémandant un soutien financier à ses grands-parents maternelles, ceux qui vivaient ici. Elle atterrissait donc a Crawford Country Day. Un enfer caché derrière une jolie haie de rose pour Joanna.

-Eh bien il me semble que nous allons devoir trouver de quoi vous occuper, avez-vous des loisirs ? Des passions ?

-Exceptés courir dans le bush avec l'équipe du parc national non pas en particulier.

-Très bien vous devrez donc vous contenter de notre forêt et de ses mille hectares.

-Mille ? , s'étouffa Joanna, Et pour quoi faire ? Ne me dites pas que les étudiantes vont se balader dans les bois boueux de l'Ohio dès qu'elles ont du temps libre, je ne vous croirais pas.

-Des sorties collectives et obligatoires sont organisées régulièrement. Et c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour les courses d'orientation.

-Ça doit être ça oui.

-Sinon rien d'autre à savoir ?

-Absolument rien.

Non elle n'avait aucune ambition, aucune passion particulière. Pas a sa connaissance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de déterminer une chose sur laquelle s'acharner pour s'occuper et pouvoir se définir. Elle se contentait d'observer les alentours en chantant, en s'enfermant dans la musique qui rendait tout beaucoup plus supportable et attrayant. Sans ça elle se sentait tellement vide. Elle n'avait rien à quoi se frotter dans la vie, aucun défi sur lequel se faire les dents. Elle avait bien tenté de relever celui que posait sa belle-mère mais s'était trop éreintant de se battre continuellement contre quelqu'un qui avait tout le monde de son côté et qui ne se privait jamais de lui rappeler qui elle remplaçait. Non, la vie et ses obstacles n'avaient plus de véritable attrait à ses yeux alors pourquoi s'en inventer quand tout ce qu'elle voulait était oublié et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'aux paroles et aux rythmes qui lui servait à mettre un nom sur les sentiments flous et violents qui l'habitaient et qu'elle refoulaient depuis six ans.

La radio jouait un morceau de Stevie Wonder mais elle se contenta de fredonner dans sa tête elle ne voulait pas donner des idées à Mlle Gugino. Celle-ci était tout a fait capable de la refourguer dans les chœurs de la messe, car oui la messe était obligatoire pour les élèves de l'école, juste parce qu'elle avait une voix qui ne déraillait pas au bout de trois notes. Elle aimait chanter mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle une diva ou une bête de foire qu'ils pourraient exposer pour faire valoir les bons résultats de leur établissement. Elle voyait ça d'ici « La sauvageonne du bush australien épanouit sa voix et sa délicatesse cachée grâce à la bonne instruction de Crawford ».

-Nous sommes presque arrivés, fit cette dernière, Vous allez pouvoir admirer la forêt.

Et en effet cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture empruntait un chemin cerné d'arbres qui menait à un grand portail de fer forgé. Edward sortit une petite télécommande de la boîte à gant et actionna l'ouverture de la porte. Puis, la voiture suivit la route que les graviers blancs traçaient et crissa en freinant devant l'imposante porte de bois elle-même placée en haut du tout aussi imposant escalier de l'académie. Il sembla a Joanna que des visages se pressaient aux vitres des trois bâtiment qui encerclaient la cour et elle se tassa sur son siège.

Pour la première fois en seize ans elle posait le pied dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait l'intime intuition d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.


	2. Leave Me Alone

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Crawford ! Joanna découvre enfin la prison ou elle va passer le reste de sa scolarité et ses charmantes compagnes...Pas si charmantes que cela. **

**Remarque : Je sais que des fois on a un peu la flemme de le faire, mais je souhaiterais que, lorsque qu'on prend la peine de lire un chapitre et qu'on en pense quelque chose que ce soit en bien ou en mal, l'on laisse un petit commentaire. Constructif si possible. Même si il est négatif, il peut aider l'auteur à s'améliorer. Et ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'avance !**

**Enjoy !**

oOo

-Je vous souhaites la bienvenue dans notre établissement et nous espérons que vous vous y plairez Mademoiselle Carter. Si vous avez une question, un problème, sachez que nous sommes a votre écoute et que nous prenons toujours le temps de discuter avec nos élèves, leur bien-être nous importe plus que tout. Crawford est une des meilleures institutions des États-Unis et je puis vous assurer que l'école deviendra bientôt votre deuxième maison.

_Encore faudrait-il que j'en ai au moins une. _

Joanna se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Je me dois cependant d'aborder un sujet important avec vous. Nous avons appris le décès de votre mère voilà maintenant six ans et nous souhaitons vous présenter nos plus sincère condoléances en personne. Eillen était une brillante élève ici. Peut-être pas très assidue en classe mais elle a participé a de nombreux clubs et elle faisait partie de nos plus charmants éléments. Je ne sais pas si, au vu des circonstances, cela vous feras plaisir mais nous avons une tradition ici qui consiste à offrir le dossier de leur parent aux élèves. Un dossier qui ne contient que des éléments valorisants bien entendu. Je vous le remets donc en espérant qu'il vous seras utile.

Un classeur noir glissa vers elle tandis la principale l'observait attentivement. Joanna ne lui fit pas le plaisir de réagir d'une manière révélatrice et se contenta de poser le classeur sur ses genoux.

-Très bien. Vous partagerez un dortoir avec Cassandra Hopkins dans l'Aile Sud. Vos uniformes, ajustés et repassés, seront disponibles dans votre penderie. Quand a votre emploi du temps vous n'aurez qu'à consulter les tableaux d'affichages au rez-de-chaussé. Juliett Landrey sera votre guide cet après-midi. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille, elle vous attends dehors.

Joanna n'attendit pas sa bénédiction pour se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.

-Une excellente journée à vous.

_On lui diras._

Elle ferma la porte et appuya son front sur le mur le plus proche. Elle étais déjà fatiguée à l'idée de devoir communiquer avec tous ces gens qui nourrissaient encore l'espoir de la voir accorder de l'importance à quoi que ce soit. Comme elle regrettait la petite ville australienne ou tout le monde se connaissait et ou on la laissait en paix quoi qu'il arrive. Là-bas personne n'aurait pris la peine d'engager une conversation avec elle car ils savaient parfaitement qu'elle s'en fichait royalement et que parler avec elle revenait à adresser la parole à un mur. Ici ils semblaient tous être certains de pouvoir la sortir de son mutisme grâce à leur charmante école et à leurs manières mielleuse. Elle haissait ces faux-semblants.

Elle avait besoin de silence. Enfin, elle avait besoin de s'enfermer dans une bulle, en aparté de la vie réelle. Elle plaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se lança a la recherche d'une chanson apte à décrire tout son ressentiment, à défaut de chercher la fille censée lui servir de guide et qu'elle ne voyait nul part.

Aaow!-Hoo Hoo!

I Don't Care What You Talkin'  
'Bout Baby  
I Don't Care What You Say  
Don't You Come Walkin'  
Beggin' Back Mama  
I Don't Care Anyway  
Time After Time I Gave You All Of My Money  
No Excuses To Make  
Ain't No Mountain That I  
Can't Climb Baby  
All Is Going My Way

'Cause There's A Time When  
You're Right  
And You Know You Must  
Fight  
Who's Laughing Baby, Don't  
You Know  
And There's The Choice That  
We Make  
And This Choice You Will  
Take  
Who's Laughin' Baby

So Just Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone-Stop It!  
Just Stop Doggin' Me Around  
Just Stop Doggin' Me

There Was A Time I Used To  
Say Girl I Need You  
But Who Is Sorry Now  
You Really Hurt, You Used To  
Take And Deceive Me  
Now Who Is Sorry Now  
You Got A Way Of Making Me  
Feel So Sorry  
I Found Out Right Away  
Don't You Come Walkin'-  
Beggin' I Ain't Lovin' You  
Don't You Get In My Way  
'Cause  
There's A Time When You're  
Right  
And You Know You Must  
Fight  
Who's Laughing Baby-Don't  
You Know?  
And There's The Choice That  
We Make  
And This Choice You Will  
Take  
Who's Laughin' Baby?

So Just Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Stop It!  
Just Stop Doggin' Me Around  
Just Stop Doggin' Me

'Cause There's A Time When  
You're Right  
And You Know You Must  
Fight  
Who's Laughing Baby, Don't  
You Know, Girl  
It's The Choice That We  
Make  
And This Choice You Will  
Take  
Who's Laughin' Baby

So Just Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone  
Leave Me Alone

…

La voix de Michael Jackson s'envola brusquement avec l'écouteur qui fut arraché de son oreille. Joanna fit volte-face, sourcils froncés, prête a affronter la stupide personne qui avait osé la couper dans son moment de solitude. La carrure de son interlocuteur l'en empêcha. La fille qui venait de lui substituer son écouteur n'était ni réellement menaçante, ni d'une hauteur phénoménale mais quelque chose dans la largeur de ses épaule et l'air confiant qu'elle abordait la dissuada de s'emporter.

Avec un sourire légèrement supérieur, la fille enfonça l'écouteur dans son oreille et écouta attentivement la fin de la chanson. Après une poignée de secondes, elle lui tendit son bien et ramena quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains derrière ses oreilles.

-Très bonne chanson. Désolé pour le retard, fit l'étrangère, J'ai l'habitude de m'entraîner un peu sur mon temps libre et je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer non plus alors excuse la tenue.

Effectivement, la fille ne représentait pas vraiment la classe et la distinction que Crawford vantait. Sa queue de cheval mal fait tombait en mèches emmêlées dans sa nuque encore luisante de sueur. Quand à ses vêtements, le vieux jogging pelucheux et le débardeur constellés de terre ne lui conférait pas une grande féminité. Cette fille n'était décidément pas le stéréotype de la fille a papa fortunée.

-Pas grave, maugréa Joanna, Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me déroule le tapis rouge et qu'une dizaine de valet se traînent à mes pieds moi.

Son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'elle n'avait pas une haute estime de l'établissement et de ses pensionnaires. La brune haussa un sourcil amusé et ses yeux noisettes se plissèrent de malice. Cette nouvelle élève semblait grouiller de préjugés et de rancœur envers les gens de cette école. Elle serait une recrue dure à amadouer mais elle aimait bien ce genre de défi.

-Juliett Landrey , se contenta-t-elle de répondre en tendant une main amicale à Joanna.

-Joanna Carter, répondit la rouquine en lui rendant sa poigne.

-Parfait, je suppose que je vais devoir te faire une visite complète de l'académie alors nous allons commencer par ta chambre. J'ai l'impression que tu comptes y passer beaucoup de temps pour rester à l'écart des viles bourgeoises que nous semblons être, ironisa Juliett.

Joanna écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise de la part d'une de ces « bourgeoises » comme l'avait si bien dit la brune.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Juliett partit devant. La rouquine râla pour la forme.

-Décidément c'est une manie ici de laisser les autres en plan.

Mais elle lui emboîta tout de même le pas. Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloir tapissés de peinture sûrement coûteuse, jonchés de canapés et de table en bois luxueuses et, comble du luxe, éclairés par des lustres de cristal, elles arrivèrent dans un très long corridor. D'innombrables portes en bois ouvragé longeaient les murs et, avec un aplomb qui déconcerta la nouvelle, Juliett se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers une porte en particulier. Elle y toqua et, sans attendre la réponse, s'engouffra dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Enfin, Joanna aurait appelé cela une chambre si la pièce n'était pas meublée de lit à baldaquin, d'immenses armoires et d'un petit salon doté d'une télévision. Tout était aux couleurs de Crawford : bleu, blanc et gris. Ce n'était une chambre d'étudiantes mais une véritable suite de luxe pour la campagnarde qu'elle était.

Assise sur l'un des lit, une pile titanesque de livre éparpillés autour d'elle, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux lisses et noirs noués en arrière. Son teint mat et ses traits attestaient de ses origines étrangères, indiennes vraisemblablement. Elle portait l'uniforme bien que les cours n'aient pas commencés. Joanna pensa qu'elle n'avait même pas aperçu leur présence jusqu'à ce quelle ouvre la bouche, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait.

-Tu as trouvé ta nouvelle proie Juliett ?

Proie ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Joanna n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que la porte claquait dans son dos et que deux autres filles se glissaient dans son dos. La première était très grand et fine, dotée d'un vrai physique de mannequin mais sa posture et ses cheveux blonds sales détrompaient quiconque aurait put la prendre pour une fille vénale ou précieuse. Quand à la deuxième, elle était nettement plus petite, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses qui encerclaient sa tête et se nouaient à l'arrière de son crâne. Beaucoup plus avenante elle lui adressait un sourire si grand que la rouquine ne savait si il était sincère.

Joanna, perplexe et un peu paniquée, se tourna vers Juliett qui la jaugeait avec un sourire narquois et des yeux songeurs. La nouvelle frémit. Est-ce que les nouvelles subissaient des bizutages ici ? La brochure certifiait pourtant une tolérance zéro à la violence. Mais tout glorieux institut qu'il était, Crawford abritait des adolescentes. Des êtres pourvus d'un égocentrisme exacerbé qui occupait leur insipide quotidien comme ils le pouvaient. Et c'était là qu'ils devenaient dangereux.

Juliett glissa une main dans la poche de son jogging et Joanna se crispa, prête à réagir au moindre geste agressif. Quand le bras de la brune fondit sur elle, elle le para et, instinctivement, bloqua l'autre main de son adversaire.

Elle releva des yeux furibond sur la brune mais tomba des nues quand celle-ci lui rit au nez.

-Calmes-toi sale kangourou, la railla-t-elle, Contentes-toi de signer ça et de m'obéir bien gentiment.

Ce fut a cet instant que le regard de Joanna rencontra le papier que serrait Juliett dans sa poigne de fer. Un papier d'inscription pour la chorale du lycée.

oOo

**Que vas-t-il advenir de Joanna ? Acceptera-t-elle les exigences de l'intriguante Juliett ? Et pourquoi tant de cinéma pour une simple chorale ? A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !**


	3. One More Cup Of Coffee

-Pour la énième fois : non !

-Donnes-moi une seule et unique raison pour refuser mon offre !

-Donnes-moi une seule et unique raison pour l'accepter !

Juliett la doubla et lui fit face, les yeux bouillonnants de frustration. Joanna recula, légèrement effrayée. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cette fille. Elle paraissait tellement résolut à la percer a jour alors que tout ce qu'elle demandait était qu'on la laisse s'empêtrer dans son mutisme sociale.

-Parce que ce que ce truc « débile » comme tu le dis si bien est peut-être ta seule chance de faire quelque chose de tes années à Crawford. Et c'est aussi ma dernière chance d'accomplir un exploit qui me vaudras mon nom gravé sur une coupe dans la vitrine de l'école.

-Mon dieu tu n'as rien de plus ridicule comme monologue ? C'est tout ce a quoi tu aspires : la renommée et la gloire auprès d'une bande de cruches en uniforme ? , la railla la rouquine en tentant de l'écarter de son chemin.

-Moi au moins j'ai un but dans la vie, rétorqua Juliett avec férocité.

Un silence furibond plana un instant entre les deux filles. Joanna plissa les yeux et lui adressa son meilleur regard noir.

-Écoutes, reprit Juliett, J'ai vraiment besoin de membres dans ce club. C'est ma dernière année ici et je veux vraiment le faire. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour moi, c'est une question de dignité et de vengeance.

Joanna haussa un sourcil perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi reconstituer une chorale oubliée pourrait apaiser une soif de revanche.

-Tout le monde nous regardes ici et il y a quelques cafteuses que je ne veux pas mettre au courant de notre projet, fit soudain Juliett.

-Notre projet ?

-Laisses-moi une chance de t'expliquer tout en détail, la supplia Juliett.

-Et pourquoi en veux-tu a moi en particulier ?

-Parce que tu aimes la musique soupira Juliett comme si c'était une évidence.

-Écouter la musique n'implique pas que je puisse entrer dans une chorale, rétorqua Joanna, Tout le monde écoutes de la musique, ce n'est pas un argument.

-Mais tes traits qui se détendent quand tu en écoutes en sont un. Un très bon même, la coupa Juliett en croisant les bras, C'est le seul instant ou tu as parut touchée par quelque chose. Je suis arrivée et j'ai vu cette fille tellement paisible et l'instant d'après tu te rendais compte de ma présence et tu te composais un masque. C'est pour ça que tu m'intéresse. Tu as un mystère à élucider et tu es donc un défi pour moi. J'aimerais te revoir comme ça au moins une fois.

Elle avait l'air si sincère et sérieuse que Joanna demeura bouche bée. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Cette fille tentait d'entrer dans l'intimité qu'elle protégeait depuis des années et elle se laissait faire. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle.

-Je ne suis pas une expérience de laboratoire.

-Non tu es humaine contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire. Et moi je ne suis pas qu'une dernière année fouineuse et opportuniste j'ai aussi un horrible syndrome de bonne samaritaine qui me pousse à vouloir t'aider.

Les deux se dévisagèrent un long moment, soutenant le regard intense de leur interlocutrice.

-Laisses-moi tout t'expliquer en détail, reprit Juliett, Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton compte dans l'histoire. Et il faudra bien que tu t'occupe un peu pendant les années que tu vas passer ici. Je te propose un café et une discussion en privé.

Joanna fit mine de réfléchir. Et accepta. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle accepta.

oOo

-La chorale a été dissoute il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années. Et tout cela à cause d'eux.

Le doit à l'ongle sale et rongé de Juliett se posa sur une photo ou une bande de garçon souriaient dans des uniformes rouges et bleus marine.

-Les Warblers. Cette année-là ils ont remportés la coupe mais c'est seulement parce que le leader de l'époque nous a fait expulser de la compétition. Il a fait circuler une pétition auprès des parents des élèves de Crawford dénonçant les conditions médiocres dans lesquelles leurs filles étaient éduqués. Avec l'appui d'un pasteur renommé pour son puritanisme il a signalé que la femme qui enseignait à la chorale menait une vie de débauche en se basant sur des rumeurs. Il a ensuite traqué les moindres petits torts de chaque membres et en a fait porter la responsabilité à l'immoralité dans laquelle baignait la chorale. Une véritable petite ordure qui voyait son titre menacé par un groupe de fille. Ça aurait été l'humiliation ultime pour ce macho.

-Je ne pensais pas que des élèves d'aussi hauts rangs pouvaient s'avérer aussi sournois.

-Ce n'est pas finit. L'une des filles qui concourait cette année était sujette à une maladie. On ne nous a pas révélé laquelle mais quelqu'un lui a soustrait ses médicaments lors d'une répétition publique et la fille à fait une crise. Les doutes des parents se sont amplifiés lorsqu'on a retrouvé les médicaments dans le sac a main de la directrice de chorale. La fille a passé plusieurs mois à l'hôpital et la prof a été inculpé de toxicomanie et d'irresponsabilité. Après cela les parents on menacés de faire un procès à l'école et la chorale a été définitivement fermée.

Juliett reprit son souffle ainsi qu'une longue gorgée de café brûlant acheté au bar de l'école. Car oui, Crawford avait son propre bar. Un bâtiment rond au toit fait d'arches métalliques et de vitres en plexiglas, qui conféraient à la salle une luminosité incomparable, situé au milieu du parc de l'académie. Le parc immense et verdoyant parsemé de longues allées de graviers blancs ainsi que de banc en pierre protégés par les majestueux arbres centenaires qui bordaient la propriété.

Les murs du café étaient couverts de bois vernis et sculpté et un épais velours rouge recouvrait la totalité du sol, des banquettes en acajou, des tabourets et des rideaux. Les tables étaient dispersées de manière harmonieuse autour d'un bar central au comptoir en marbre derrière lequel des étagères emplies de bouteilles et de pots en verres contenant des confiseries patientaient jusqu'à la prochaine commande. L'ensemble du lieu était très élégant, chaleureux et intime, à l'image de l'école.

Joanna tournait consciencieusement sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud, diluant lentement les cinq sucres qu'elle y avait plongée. Elle analysait précautionneusement les informations que Juliett venait de lui transmettre, s'assurant de leur importance, les faisant peser dans la balance de sa décision finale. Évidemment tout cela la révoltait, mais elle n'était pas directement concernée ni blessée. Et pourquoi devaient-elle faire payer cette machination aux Warblers actuels ? Ils n'en savaient surement rien et ils n'en étaient pas fautifs. Elle n'était pas contre la résurrection de la chorale mais cela pouvait se faire sans elle, assurément.

Elle posa donc ces questions à son ainée qui finit son café et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre son discours.

-Je ne veux pas leur faire _payer._ Mais depuis la dissolution de notre chorale et la victoire des Warblers aux Nationales cette année-là, ils sont devenus la fierté de Dalton et Crawford réunis. Et, on a beau dire que l'on nous éduque avec la notion de l'égalité des sexes, ils sont devenus un peu machos envers nous. En fait ils pensent qu'on ne sert qu'à les admirer tandis qu'ils brillent. Ils n'y peuvent sûrement rien vu que la plupart des familles ici nous éduque avec des idées conservatrices selon lesquelles les femmes doivent se sacrifier pour leur mari et toujours rester dans leur ombre si telle est leur volonté. Du coup ils n'ont pas d'estime particulière pour nous. Je ne dis pas qu'ils nous méprisent, mais ils ont quand même un sentiment de supériorité et l'impression qu'on n'attends qu'un mot d'eux pour qu'ils nous passent la bague au doigt. C'est ça que je veux changer, cette façon obtus de penser, celle qui régit les lois de cette ville. Je veux leur montrer que nous avons droit aux mêmes droits et aux mêmes gloires qu'eux et que l'on peut les surpasser dans n'importe quel domaine. Je veux qu'ils nous voient autrement que comme de gentilles et dociles filles qui se résignent à accepter leur destin de bon parti.

La rouquine acquiesça. Elle comprenait mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas concernée. Une fois chez elle elle n'aurait plus aucune contrainte contrairement à ces filles. Peut-être était-elle égoïste mais elle avais néanmoins raison.

-Et je veux rendre justice a la dernière chorale de Crawford en redorant son blason. Je ne veux pas leur laisser croire que la volonté d'un homme peut nous briser. Quand a ta présence dans notre club, je la désires car j'ai un pressentiment sur toi. Je déteste ce miroir de glace que tu renvoie vers les autres et comme la musique semble être ton seul remède, je veux te faire profiter de notre résurrection. Je veux que tu en fasses partie intégrante. Que tu ressuscite en même temps que nous. Tu comprends ?

Les yeux de Juliett quémandait une réponse et Joanna s'amusa presque a faire durer le suspense. Même si cela l'agaçait, cette fille avait raison. Mais pas question de lui faire savoir.

-Tu sais que tu parles comme un vieux psychanalyste ? Ton discours en deviendrait presque convaincant, finit-elle par la railler.

Le poing qui cogna sur son épaule était plus amicale que revanchard et ce simple signe d'amitié, ce contact franc et sans peur visant à lui témoigner une sympathie dont elle avait longtemps été dépourvue, suffit à la remuer suffisamment pour qu'elle tente de recomposer son masque. Mais Juliett ne lui laissa pas le temps de se refermer.

-Allez je suis sûre que tu peux me faire un petit essai là maintenant ! Essayes après moi !

_Your breath is sweet  
Your eyes are like two jewels in the sky  
Your back is straight your hair is smooth  
On the pillow where you lie  
But I don't sense affection  
No gratitude or love  
Your loyalty is not to me  
But to the stars above_

One more cup of coffee for the road  
One more cup of coffee 'fore I go.  
To the valley below.

Your daddy he's an outlaw  
And a wanderer by trade  
He'll teach you how to pick and choose  
And how to throw the blade  
He oversees his kingdom  
So no stranger does intrude  
His voice it trembles as he calls out  
For another plate of food.

One more cup of coffee for the road  
One more cup of coffee 'fore I go.  
To the valley below.

Devant le silence et l'air buté de Joanna, elle soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

-L'heure viendra ou tu céderas. Je dois retourner m'entraîner, prends la nuit pour réfléchir Jo ! C'est ton vieux psychanalyste qui te le conseille.

Le surnom eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Joanna qui sursauta de surprise, faisant jaillir un rire puissant de la bouche de Juliett avant que celle-ci ne quittes le café et une rouquine toujours choquée. Tout en chantant. Mais l'air fredonné par la voix enjouée disparut derrière la porte d'entrée et le monde redevint terne et le visage de Joanna impassible.

Elle plongea dans son chocolat et, avant d'avoir put s'en rendre compte et s'en empêcher, reprit la mélodie d'un ton pensif.

_Your sister sees the future  
Like your mama and yourself  
You've never learned to read or write  
There's no books upon your shelf  
And your pleasure knows no limits  
Your voice is like a meadowlark  
But your heart is like an ocean  
Mysterious and dark._

One more cup of coffee for the road  
One more cup of coffee 'fore I go.  
To the valley below.

oOo

Lorsque Joanna parvint enfin a retrouver le chemin de sa chambre, elle venait d'achever le tour de l'école par elle-même, Juliett l'ayant abandonné en oubliant sa mission initiale. Éreinté par tant d'évènements, elle se changea et se glissa dans son lit moelleux sans prendre la peine de se laver. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait dormir cette nuit-là comme tant d'autres nuits passées. Mais physiquement elle avait besoin de se caler. De demeurer immobile pour ne plus être bousculée par cet endroit trop remplie de vie pour elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à l'offre de Juliett. Si il n'avait s'agit que de musique et d'honneur restaurée elle aurait déjà retrouvé la brune pour lui signaler son refus. Mais cet amour vibrant et envahissant qu'elle sentait sur ces épaules dès que l'autre fille se tournait vers elle la troublait. Elle avait toujours tenu les autres a bonne distance d'elle, les rendant incapable de la toucher de quelque manières que ce soit. Les gens de son entourage avaient vite compris son fonctionnement et les étrangers se résignaient très tôt devant son mutisme. Mais Juliett insistait, elle venait la taquiner pour mieux la percer a jour, ne s'offusquait de rien et riait de tout. Elle ne prenait pas l'indifférence de Joanna au sérieux, ne s'avouait pas vaincu par ses efforts pour la repousser elle et ses sentiments trop forts. Et, plus important, elle ne l'avait pas choisit pour s'aider elle-même mais pour lui venir en aide à elle. Et ça Joanna n'y était pas, n'y était plus habituée. Elle demeurait depuis si longtemps dans sa sphère de silence et de solitude qu'elle avait oublié comment affronter quelqu'un qui voulait vous aimer.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit sur sa colocataire. Celle-ci s'approcha de son lit à pas de loup, malgré ses formes rondes et généreuses, et se pencha au sol pour attraper quelques livres épais que Joanna n'avait pas remarqué.

-Tiens, fit-elle d'une voix douce et caressante, Pour nous excuser de notre brutalité. On ne voulait pas te brusquer mais Juliett est très direct et il est presque impossible de lui tenir tête comme tu as du le constater.

Joanna tourna les yeux vers elle avec suspicion. Pourquoi toutes les filles d'ici semblaient s'être accordées pour solliciter son attention ou sa reconnaissance ? Mais les yeux aux paupières lourdes de l'indienne ne trahissait aucune malice, juste une réelle préoccupation et une légère lueur de honte. La rousse se redressa et accepta les livres avec un hochement de tête. Pas de sourire, le minimum pour paraître polie sans lui faire espérer une quelconque amitié entre elles. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas accepté sa proposition. Elle n'est pas aussi persuasive que tu le penses.

La fille accentua son sourire.

-Elle a du se cantonner a la phase un : le long discours qui embrouille ton esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avoue vaincu et te fasse dire oui pour éviter une migraine.

-On va dire ça. Mais dans ces cas-là il suffit d'ignorer pour ne pas se faire embobiner.

L'autre du prendre cela pour un sous-entendu puisqu'elle s'écarta de son lit et alla rejoindre le sien. Puis elle s'installa en tailleur, un ouvrage sur les genoux, et posa une paire de lunettes sur son nez épaté. Joanna l'observa quelque temps avant d'inspecter les livres que la jeune fille lui avait remis. Un bouquin traitant de légendes australiennes et un deuxième expliquant le mode de vie aux États-Unis.

-Je pensais que le premier te ferait plaisir. Histoire d'avoir un point d'attache à ton pays, beaucoup de filles en ont besoin ici. Et l'autre c'est pour t'habituer à nos coutumes, je ne savais pas si les australiens usaient d'autres manières que nous alors je te l'ai mis de côté, au cas où, fit l'indienne comme si elle avait saisit les questionnements de Joanna.

Quand au troisième livre, il s'agissait du dossier de sa mère, la pièce de musée ridiculement ouvragée qu'on lui avait offert. Elle jeta une œillade agacée à la jeune fille.

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une accusation et l'autre le comprit bien vite.

-Navrée, s'excusa-t-elle d'un air penaud, Il traînait et...J'ai une sorte de problème avec les livres. Tout ce que je peux lire je le prends, ça peut être de la littérature étrangère, des recettes de cuisine ou de la physique quantique, je ne peux m'empêcher de tout dévorer et d'imprimer un maximum de choses. C'est compulsif.

-Si tu as une meilleure excuse c'est le moment.

L'indienne eut l'air réellement offensée.

-Je ne plaisantes pas avec une chose que je subis et qui me gâche le vie. Même si ça s'avère bien pratique vu que j'ai souvent une longueur d'avance sur les autres en cours.

Joanna leva les yeux au ciel. Elle qui avait abandonné l'idée d'étudier sérieusement et haissait les fouineurs, la voilà qui devait cohabiter avec un rat de bibliothèque qui fourrait son nez partout.

Peu importe, elle poserait un verrou sur sa commode.

Elle tourna les pages du livre et parcourut les pages insipides qui relatait la vie droite et sans fantaisie qui devait scier à une élève de Crawford. Des feuilles et des feuilles de notes, de chiffres stupides sur lesquels on se basait pour établir son jugement sur une personne sans avoir à la connaître. Mais elle avait beau critiquer ce tas de papier, elle se contenait pour ne pas laisser filtrer des émotions que seul l'image de sa mère pouvait raviver en elle.

Mais, alors qu'elle allait refermer le livre, une photo attira son attention. La seule du livre qu'elle osait regarder en face car elle ne représentait pas que sa mère et ses yeux pénétrants qui savaient si bien la mettre à nu dans le temps. Sur une page s'étalait un groupe considérable de filles aux visages souriants et rieurs qui se tenaient au coude a coude, se serrant pour toute entrer dans le cadre. Au milieu de cette joyeuse bande, elle survola rapidement le visage de sa mère coincée entre une fille aux traits asiatiques et une autre au teint hispanique. Et là, juste en bas, s'étalait en lettres calligraphiées la date et la cause de ce portait de groupe.

« Glee-club de 1988 : En route pour les Nationales ! »


	4. And Don't It Feel Good

_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around_

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want u back for the weekend  
not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good!  
hey yeh ,oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!

walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good! 

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, un rayon de soleil les percutèrent et la firent grogner de frustration. Elle se retourna dans ses draps pour s'y pelotonner de nouveau et s'employa a ignorer la stupide sonnerie de réveil de sa colocataire. Pourquoi sonnait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elles n'étaient pas censées avoir cours avant la semaine prochaine, l'école laissant un gentil temps d'adaptation aux élèves avant la reprise. Mille fois trop bon de leur part. Tellement bon qu'elle allait en profiter.

Mais l'indienne ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Le vacarme qu'elle fit en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires poussa Joanna à relever la tête pour lui décocher un regard lourd de reproche. Si l'indienne l'avait remarqué, elle n'en montra rien et reprit ses préparatifs de début de journée. Avec une rapidité semblant être exacerbée par une sourde angoisse qui tirait ses traits, elle enfila des bas et entreprit de passer l'uniforme de l'école. Joanna avait beau détester le fait qu'on oblige les élèves a revêtre le même vêtement, elle devait bien avouer que la chemise de coton blanc, la jupe bleue, le blazer marine et la cravate cyan et argenté seyait a toutes, même a cette fille qui avait pourtant des formes rondes, sans être épaisse pour autant.

Résolut à s'extirper des draps maintenant qu'elle était sûre de ne pouvoir retrouver les bras de Morphée, Joanna posa les pieds a terre. Pieds qui butèrent contre un objet de forme carré et dont les angles pointus laminèrent un de ses orteils. Elle réprima une plainte et braqua des yeux furibond sur la cause de sa douleur. Et toute rage disparut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était le dossier de sa mère.

Toutes ses réflexions de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme une vague violente et incontrôlable et elle chercha aussitôt l'indienne du regard. Paniquant en notant sa disparition de la chambre. Ni une, ni deux, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se rua hors de la chambre, a sa poursuite. Par chance elle avait tout juste franchit quelques mètres depuis la porte et Joanna n'eut qu'à crier pour qu'elle tourne les talons.

-Bouge pas d'ici ! Je viens avec toi !

Et elle alla troquer son pyjama contre un uniforme en notant avec panique que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle s'excitait de la sorte.

oOo

-Effaces ce sourire stupide de tes lèvres, ça m'exaspère.

Mais l'indienne s'obstina a afficher un air triomphant alors qu'elles traversaient les couloirs bondés d'élèves. Certains les observaient avec curiosité, d'autres se contentaient de les dépasser en bavardant a propos d'inepties de riches.

-Pas moyen, lui répondit l'autre, J'ai trop hâte d'apprendre a Juliett que tu as accepté ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Pas tes oignons.

-Moi je l'ai fais pour qu'on le note dans mon dossier, en activité extra-scolaire. Enfin, il faut déjà convaincre le conseil de reformer le club mais ça doubleras les gains si je suis notée comme membre d'origine d'une association d'élèves. Et puis chanter c'est plutôt excitant, Juliett m'as tout de suite repérée parce qu'il suffit que je lises les paroles une fois pour les apprendre. Plutôt pratique non ?

-Sans doute ouais. Et moi tu sais pourquoi elle m'as choisit ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? , piailla l'autre avec un air de ravissement total.

Joanna réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi tant de joie pour un simple échanges de paroles, a peine amicale de plus.

-J'en sais rien, j'espérais que tu me le dirais, rétorqua-t-elle en savourant l'expression déconfite de l'indienne.

-Oh et bien je suppose que Juliett a ses raisons, elle en a toujours.

-D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien le retrouver, je te rappelles que c'est pour ça que je traîne avec toi.

-Elle est sans doute à la kermesse de rentrée, en préparatifs avec le club d'athlétisme.

La tête de Joanna devait pitoyablement révéler son largage complet car l'indienne inspira comme si elle allait discourir devant le sénat avant d'entreprendre une explication longue et passionnée sur la foire de début d'année. L'école se réunissait donc pour l'annonce officielle de la reprise des cours et les nombreux clubs en profitaient pour installer des stands afin d'attirer de nouveaux membres. En général les démonstrations et les activités de découverte étaient nombreuses et beaucoup de gens s'y essayaient avant de s'inscrire dans les clubs qu'ils jugeaient intéressants.

-Juliett attends cet après-midi avec impatience, ajouta l'indienne d'un ton qui piqua la curiosité de Joanna.

-Pourquoi ? , fit la rouquine en faisant mine d'être désintéressée.

-Parce que les garçons de Dalton vont nous rejoindre bien sûr. Chaque année l'une des écoles organise sa kermesse chez l'autre. C'est une manière de créer des contacts entre nos deux académies avec le bal d'hiver et celui de fin d'année. Enfin c'est la raison officielle mais beaucoup de parents poussent leurs enfants a saisir ces occasions pour séduire un bon parti et des trucs du même genre.

Le ton de la jeune fille s'était soudainement assombrie et Joanna remarqua le regard vague qui l'aspira dans ses pensées. L'indienne demeura un instant silencieuse et pensive, oubliant totalement Joanna et cessant de la guider a travers les corridors.

La rouquine ne voulait pas la déranger, après tout elle était la première a savoir qu'il était désagréable d'être extirpé de son monde et de ses réflexions, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester planté là comme une idiote.

-Eh ! Hum...T'es là...Hum...Merde...

La tâche s'avérait plus rude quand on ne connaissait même pas le prénom de son interlocutrice. Là elle passait réellement pour une idiote.

-Camille ? , tenta-t-elle, Cathie ?

L'indienne sembla réagir et se tourna vers elle avec une moue vexée.

-Désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, Viens on doit annoncer la nouvelle a Juliett.

Elle empoigna fermement la main de Joanna qui n'eut le temps de protester, coupée par la réplique un peu moqueuse de la jeune fille.

-Moi c'est Cassie, Jeremiah.

Joanna grogna qu'elle au moins ne s'était pas hasardé dans les prénoms masculins. Cassie se contenta de rire avec légèreté, toute rancœur semblant s'être évaporée de son humeur.

oOo

-Je suis heureuse que la voix de Dieu et les conseils de la nuit t'aient enfin porté vers la lumière.

-C'est ça, je n'étais qu'une pauvre brebis égarée et je t'ai trouvé ô mon berger, railla Joanna avec un coup d'œil meurtrier pour la brune qui l'entraînait vers les tables de pique-nique spécialement dressée pour l'occasion.

Elle fut vissée de force à un banc et Juliett s'assit en face d'elle, Cassie à sa droite. La brune lui lança un sac de papier kraft qu'elle ouvrit avec une appréhension que ne méritaient pas les sandwichs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Soudain, deux filles prirent place de part et d'autres d'elle. Les deux mêmes filles qui l'avaient coincée dans la chambre sur les ordres de Juliett.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. Était-ce encore un plan de la brune pour la prendre au piège ? Au moins cette fois elle aurait peut-être droit au secours des autres élèves qui se baladaient sur la pelouse verdoyante du domaine, bivouaquant entre les stands.

-Excellent, reprit Juliett, Maintenant que nous sommes toutes là et que nous avons une alliée de plus nous allons pouvoir mettre en place notre prochain plan. Mais avant je tiens a vous présenter a Joanna.

Juliett pointa son doigt vers la grande et fine blonde qui appuyait mollement sa tête sur sa main, a moitié affalée sur la table.

-Voici Alyson qui préfère le ridicule et très viril surnom Al. Vous devriez bien vous entendre, elle n'est ici que pour faire fermer leur clapet aux...Comment tu les appelles déjà ?

-P'tits machos de bourges châtrés, répondit la blonde avec un sourire narquois.

-Très viril je le répète. Et là c'est Zoey notre petite fée. Et ne t'avises pas de te moquer parce que ce n'est pas un surnom stupide cette fois.

La petite aux cheveux châtains tressés lui adressa un grand sourire avant de tendre le creux de sa main ou un monticule de petite baie rouges s'amoncelaient.

-Tiens je suis allée te cueillir des baies de Seelie pour te souhaiter la bienvenue ! Elle sont aussi très contente de te voir parmi nous mais elle ne pouvaient pas venir te le dire. Tu comprends, l'odeur du barbecue leur donne des allergies et leur poussière de fée se dissipe lorsqu'elles éternuent.

Un grand silence estomaquée prit place au sein de l'assemblée. Mais Zoey continuait de sourire avec une sincérité alarmante. Puis, elle attrapa les mains de la rousse et y glissa sa récolte avant d'accentuer son sourire.

-En fait, commença Joanna, Je suis pas la plus tarée du lot.

Elle croisa les yeux malicieux de Juliett et pâlit a sa réponse.

-Et ce n'est que le début. Tu n'es encore jamais partit à la recherche d'œufs de dragons en sa compagnie.


	5. So What !

-Vous êtes sûres de votre coup là ?

Juliett lui adressa un bref regard malicieux avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe de garçon qui montait sur la scène de bois dressée pour l'occasion. La foule épaisse composée d'autant de filles de Crawford que de garçon de Dalton se pressait pour assister au spectacle. A observer leurs yeux avides et leurs mouvements fébriles dans leurs vains espoir de se tailler une place au premier rang, les Warblers devait être le clou du spectacle. Peut-être même que la chorale était l'unique raison de la venue de certains.

Joanna avait été traînée de force à travers la houle compacte d'étudiants impatients, son chemin frayé par les coups de coudes d'Alyson. Les autres filles se tenaient à ses côtés, près de la scène mais a une distance raisonnable tout de même, bien centrée pour pouvoir « entrer efficacement en action » comme aimait le dire Juliett.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon p'tit koala, murmura la brune, A mon signal Alyson s'éclipsera pour tout préparer et nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent parader au milieu de la foule pour fermer leurs mignons petits clapets de canaris.

-J'ai le pressentiment que nous allons faire un bide monumental, marmonna la rouquine.

-Tu sais que tout est basé sur le mental ? , intervint Cassie qui parcourait une brochure sur le body art tout en mâchant une pomme, Si tu parviens a te convaincre que la foule est avec toi et que ce que tu fais est particulièrement méritant il y a soixante-quinze pour cent de chance que ton but réussisse ?

-Vous allez toutes en fac de psy après le lycée ou quoi ? , la railla Joanna qui ressentait tout de même un vague sentiment de réconfort.

Non pas qu'elle croyait aux théories de Cassie. Mais si elle la suivait avec autant de conviction alors elle ne serait pas la seule à se planter en public.

Les chanteurs de Dalton s'alignaient en trois rangs sur la scène, fringants dans leurs uniformes flambants neufs. Ils affichaient tous un large sourire sans doute censé se montrer charmeur mais qui paraissait plus stupide qu'autres choses aux yeux de l'australienne. Ils avaient sagement croisé les bras sur leur ventre, attendant docilement l'ordre de commencer. L'un d'eux s'avança et prit un micro qu'il approcha de ses lèvres. Ses origines étaient indéniablement asiatiques et il possédait ce fameux sourire qui étirait le visage et plissait ses yeux de plus belle. Malgré l'air désinvolte et joueur qu'il servait à la foule, quelque chose dans ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés en brosse et dans cette manière raide et un peu guindé de se tenir indiquait un naturel sérieux voir un peu maniaque au niveau des manières. Un autre petit bourgeois coincé qui souhaitait paraître avenant aux yeux des êtres inférieurs qui grouillaient à ses pieds aux yeux de Joanna.

-Bonjour à tous et a toutes, comme chaque année nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver pour vous présenter notre célèbre chorale connue dans tout l'Ohio désormais.

-Payes ta modestie, ricana Alyson provoquant un léger sourire chez Joanna.

-Chut Al, la gronda Zoey, Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il réveille les mânes de ses ancêtres ? Les chinois ont des liens très étroits avec les dragons et ils n'hésitent pas à s'en servir pour se venger !

-T'as sûrement raison Zoey, rigola Alyson en tapotant la tête de la plus petite, Et si ça se trouve c'est un samouraï et il planque sa putain d'épée dans sa pochette de costume.

-Bien que techniquement cela soit impossible. Et il se peut qu'il sache vraiment manier une arme. Il paraît qu'il est entré au club d'escrime cette année. Ça en plus des cours de kung-fu et de judo...Ce doit être un adversaire redoutable, autant sur scène que sur un ring, frémit Cassie en terminant machinalement son fruit.

La tête de Joanna ne cessait de se balancer de droite a gauche depuis quelques minutes. Elle était complètement dépassé par la discussion de ses camarades. Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi informé et à côté de la plaque a la fois ? Et, surtout, pourquoi s'intéressaient-elles à ce type ?

Une fois de plus Juliett du intercepter le cours de ses pensées car elle se pencha vers elle et lui expliqua dans un murmure.

-Ce mec est le chef des Warblers cette année. Il n'est que junior mais il est déjà a la tête de leur conseil.

Le regard confus de Joanna la fit soupirer une nouvelle fois.

-Ils n'ont pas de professeurs pour régir leur club, c'est un conseil de trois personnes élus par les membres du club qui prennent les décisions. Et en général ils prennent un garçon senior, un junior et un sophomore. Mais Wesley Montgomery a été élue à l'unanimité alors qu'il n'est qu'en troisième année, il est vraiment très apprécié et il prend les choses très au sérieux. Ce sera un adversaire dangereux pour nous. C'est pour cela que nous avons pris soin de nous informer.

-Tu as peur d'avoir affaire au même genre de salaud qui a dissous la chorale il y a des années ? , s'enquit Joanna avec un hochement de tête pensif.

-Oh pour ça non, il est aussi très droit. Mais même dans un combat à la loyal il demeurera un très gros obstacle sur la route de la victoire.

-Et comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-Mes espions sont partout, gloussa la brune, Ah ça commence !

Le-dit Wesley Montgomery fit une espèce de petite révérence avant de rejoindre les rangs des Warblers. Un silence respectueux s'installa et la représentation commença. Bien que ce soit plus un véritable régal musical qu'une simple représentation scolaire.

_When some loud braggart tries to put me down__  
__And says his school is great__  
__I tell him right away__  
__"Now what's the matter buddy__  
__Ain't you heard of my school__  
__It's number one in the state"__  
__(Hey hey take it away, let's call it fight?)_

Wesley s'était avancé de nouveau pour entonner le premier couplet et tous les autres le suivait dans une explosion d'harmonies. Ils ne se contentaient pas de chanter, ils remplaçaient les instruments par leurs voix, créant un tout nouveau charme à la chanson. Celle-ci avait beau être plutôt banale et convenue, ces défauts étaient rapidement oubliés, noyés sous la splendide reprise acapella. Certes ils n'avaient pas tous de magnifiques voix mais Joanna était clouée sur place, n'ayant jamais rien vu de tel.__

_So be true to your school__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Just like you would to your girl or guy__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Be true to your school now__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Let your colors fly__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Be true to your school__  
__(Rah rah rah rah rah)___

_I got a letterman's sweater__  
__With a letter in front__  
__I got for footbal and track__  
__I'm proud to where it now__  
__When I cruise around__  
__The other parts of the town__  
__I got my decal in back___

_So be true to your school__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Just like you would to your girl or guy__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Be true to your school now__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Let your colors fly__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Be true to your school__  
__(Do it again, do it again, we like it, we like it)___

_(Rah rah rah rah rah)___

_Come firday we'll be jacked up on the football game__  
__And I'll be ready to fight__  
__We're gonna smash 'em now__  
__My girl will be working on her pom-poms now__  
__And she'll be yelling tonight___

_So be true to your school__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Just like you would to your girl or guy__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Be true to your school now__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Let your colors fly__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)__  
__Be true to your school__  
__(Push 'em back, push 'em back, way back)___

_(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah) (let your colors)__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah) (let your)__  
__(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah) (let)_

La chanson s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Joanna laissa la panique marquer ses traits alors qu'elle se tournait vers ses alliées pour guetter leur réaction. Alyson serrait les dents avec une espèce de grognement féroce, Cassie tripotait sa brochure d'un air préoccupé, Zoey...promenait son regard dans les airs en chuchotant des appels aux fées et Juliett...Et bien Juliett souriait de toutes ses dents. Un sourire carnassier et impatient. Rien de bon en somme.

Le coup de coude qu'elle récolta ne lui arracha en rien son sourire et elle sembla même réprimer un rire devant l'air pétrifié de la rouquine. Ceci la fit réagir au quart de tour. Elle ne supportait pas de voir la responsable de ce pétrin dans lequel elle s'était empêtré se tordre de rire devant leur très prochaine humiliation publique.

-Tu ne peux même pas faire semblant d'être inquiète ? Juste un peu ? Parce que tu devrais là !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'effet de surprise aura raison d'eux. A cinq nous allons écraser une vingtaine des leurs.

-Eh bien j'espère pour toi que tu possèdes une voix qui vaut leur chorale toute entière parce que dans le cas contraire on est foutus.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui a intérêt à être à la hauteur, fit mielleusement Juliett.

La vague d'angoisse et d'appréhension qui submergea Joanna était légitime car deux secondes plus tard Juliett se glissait près de son oreille pour lui susurrer d'un ton mutin la phrase la plus terrifiante que la rouquine ait jamais entendue.

-Ton audition commence dès maintenant.

Et, sans autre forme de procès, elle fit un bref signe de tête à Alyson qui se faufila dans la foule avec une nuée d'injures à l'encontre des Warblers.

Joanna n'en revenait pas. Elle devait être en plein songe, c'était l'unique possibilité. Dans quel monde faisait-on subir ce genre d'horreurs aux gens ? Et qu'avait a y gagner Juliett ? Elle ne récolterait qu'une foule de huée et l'avortement prématurée de son idée de chorale ? A quoi jouait-elle ? Était-elle en train de la tester ? Ou bien plaçait-elle une folle confiance en elle ? Risquait-elle son rêve...pour elle ? Pour lui donner une chance de renaître comme elle lui avait expliqué la veille ? Souhaitait-elle la voir se battre pour survivre pour une fois ?

Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à l'initiative de Juliett car son dos fut soudainement heurté par quelqu'un. Elle fit volte-face en affichant son habituel masque de nonchalance pour dissuader l'individu de s'approcher davantage mais le perdit bien vite en constatant que c'était un Warblers. Un des nombreux Warblers qui avaient traversés la foule pour récolter acclamations, félicitations et attentions.

Le sang de Joanna commença a bouillir. Elle tremblait déjà à l'idée de les affronter, ces pauvres prétentieux se déplaçaient pour la mettre au pied du mur ou quoi ? Avec dégoût elle constata que nombre d'élèves se pressaient sur leurs flancs comme une nuée de mouches voraces guettant la moindre petite marque d'attention de ces dieux chantants. Et eux leur accordait tout juste des sourires suffisants et des œillades amusées.

Le garçon l'ayant bousculé lui agrippa le bras avec un sourire se voulant repentant mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. D'abords le piège de Juliett et maintenant un idiot qui venait la pousser à appliquer les ordres de la brune ? S'étaient-ils tous ligués pour la tourner en ridicule ? Pour lui donner envie de sortir de sa coquille et ensuite faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle aille s'y cloisonner une nouvelle fois et à tout jamais cette fois-ci ?

-Excuses-moi ma jolie, veux-tu un autographe pour la peine ?

Joanna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa rage s'évaporant pour laisser place à la stupeur la plus totale.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais je sais ça paraît vraiment très généreux pour une simple bousculade mais je suis comme ça. J'aime faire plaisir à mes admiratrices, elles le méritent bien après tout.

Le sang de la rouquine ne tarda pas à se réchauffer à vitesse grand V.

-Eh ! Ça se trouve tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin dans ce but ! Ça alors, mon succès atteint des sommets !

-Je te demande pardon ? , siffla Joanna.

-Oh allez je plaisantais, je ne voulais pas me moquer de ton admiration. Tiens pour la peine je vais te faire une double de ma signature.

Tout. Absolument tout dans ce garçon et dans son attitude reflétait les propos exacts de Juliett. Cette arrogance et cette assurance insolente et hautaine. Cet air au-dessus de tout cela de celui qui prenait tout pour acquis. C'était insupportable. Et la goutte d'eau fit bouillonner et déborder le vase lorsqu'il eut le culot de lui tendre un papier sur lequel il avait griffonné un gribouillis faisant office de signature. Avec une rage intérieure effroyable mais en gardant un sang-froid souverain, Joanna s'employa a déchirer le papier en petits morceaux, effaçant par ailleurs le sourire des lèvres du petit prétentieux qui lui faisait face.

-Pour qui te prends-tu espèce de crétin ? Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose a faire de ta connerie de signature ? Tu croyais que j'allais courir dans ma chambre et confectionner un cadre dans lequel l'afficher ?

-Euh non mais...

-Je répètes, tu te prends pour qui ?

-Ben euh...je...Désolé...je...

Toute trace de prestance et d'orgueil avait disparut de son visage, accordant un sentiment jubilatoire à Joanna qui décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

-Tu pense peut-être que parce que tu as le fric, la popularité et le reste tu peux tout te permettre ? Tu sais que dans la vraie vie, en dehors de ces murs, on s'en fout totalement que tu sois dans un club de chant, de ballet ou de hockey ? Ce qui compteras ce sera ta manière de traiter les autres. Et au vu de l'aperçu que je viens d'avoir, ta vie sociale va être réduite à néant une fois le lycée finit.

Le malaise qui tirait les traits et les regards que le garçon lançait autour de lui procurait à la rouquine une extase presque malsaine. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment agréable de faire remarquer aux autres qu'ils étaient aussi paumés et détestables que soi-même.

-Que se passe-t-il Thad ?

La voix n'appartenait à nul autre qu'au leader des Warblers. Celui-ci s'interposa entre eux deux avec un regard inquisiteur pour son camarade. Joanna le jaugea un instant et constata qu'il paraissait en effet plus rigide lorsqu'il n'était plus l'objet de toutes les attentions.

-Eh bien...Euh..., tenta le dénommé Thad.

-Ton ami vient de me signer un autographe pour s'excuser de m'avoir percuté en pensant que je jouirais rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir attiré son attention.

Wesley Montgomery haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de jeter un regard inquisiteur à Thad dont l'air penaud voulait tout dire. L'asiatique soupira d'un air fatigué avant de faire face a Joanna.

-Je suis désolé, Thad ne devait pas savoir que tu étais nouvelle. En général elles sont toujours un surprise lors de nos premières prestations mais je peux t'assurer qu'à la fin de l'année nous parviendrons à t'enthousiasmer autant que les autres, fit le chef des Warblers avec un sourire conciliant, Peut-être même viendras-tu nous voir aux Nationales, tu verras, on s'entiche vite de notre chorale.

C'était le point de rupture. Joanna ne parvenait même pas à correctement encaisser ce que lui débitait ce mec. Était-il seulement possible que ce genre de conversation puisse exister ? Les types de cette chorale étaient-ils tous aussi imbus d'eux-même ? N'en y avait-il pas un pour rattraper les autres ? Mais qu'étaient-elles pour eux ? Des hordes tout juste bonne à flatter leur égo ?

Elle capta alors l'intense regard de Juliett deux mètres derrière les garçons et prit sa décision en un éclair. Peut-être se ridiculiserait-elle mais au moins elle ne laisserait aucun doute sur ses intentions à ces deux vaniteux qui pensaient avoir le monde à leur botte ! Elle avait enfin trouvé un obstacle suffisamment rageant pour lui insuffler une colère sourde, une envie de bataille. Elle avait enfin trouver une raison de renaître : écraser ces imbéciles pour ne pas leur offrir un terrain de plus sur lequel il pourrait piétiner et humilier une part d'elle-même encore jamais atteinte. Sa fierté sentimentale et féminine que personne n'avait encore osé rabaisser.

-Pour sûr qu'on se reverras aux Nationales, gronda-t-elle tandis que Juliett pianotait vivement sur son portable avec un sourire empressé de commencer la guerre, Mais je ne serais pas dans le public.

Les deux garçon n'eurent pas le temps de la questionner que la guitare cingla l'air. Joanna eut un sourire provocateur bien que factice et, avec la facilité que Juliett avait prédit, elle débuta le premier couplet. Y insufflant toute la rage qu'elle emmagasinait depuis des dizaines d'années et qu'elle pouvait enfin retourner contre quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse la stopper en usant de ses faiblesses. Celles qu'elle cacherait soigneusement aux yeux de tous désormais, pour demeurer forte et intouchable.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na_

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Elle comprenait à présent en quoi Juliett voyait sa renaissance dans la chanson. Si c'était vitale pour elle de s'enivrer de musique en solitaire, il était mille fois plus grisant de se découvrir si puissante en entonnant de simples paroles qui avait pourtant un sens tout particulier pour elle. Des dizaines de visages éberlués s'étaient braqués sur elle mais elle n'en avait curieusement pas peur, au contraire. Elle avait le sentiment de leur faire peur. A eux. C'était tout nouveau...C'était jouissif...

Alyson sortit de nul part et vint se positionner à ses côtés de même que Juliett. Et lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent a pas résolus vers la scène, la foule se fendit avec un respect craintif qui les étonna toutes mais leur donna la force de reprendre de plus belle.__

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

Zoey et Cassie les avaient rejoints et reprenait de plus belle, à la suite de Joanna qui ne savait pas d'où elle puisait une telle énergie et une telle puissance qui semblait écraser le reste du monde. Elle ne savait pas si elle chantait tout a fait juste mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait confiance désormais.

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight_

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just checked my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
I guess i'll go sit with Tom boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

Confiance en elle. Confiance en ses résolutions. Et confiance en la fille qui lui souriait avec euphorie et reconnaissance à quelque pas d'elle. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle pouvait croire Juliett mais elle savait désormais qu'elle la suivrait dans cette entreprise. Car elle avait eut raison sur toute la ligne à son propos, parce qu'elle l'avait traité comme n'importe qui tout en faisant son possible pour qu'elle commence a redevenir quelqu'un.

Et à voir les yeux écarquillés de l'assemblée ses efforts payaient. Tous, sans exception, s'étaient tus et semblaient obnubilés par leur prestation. Joanna songea que c'était toujours mieux que rien et que leur action si elle échouait allait au moins marquer les esprits pour un bout de temps. __

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Joanna se laissait prendre au jeu maintenant que quelques sourires se dessinaient sur des lèvres inconnues et que des curieux s'approchaient de la scène. Elle se baissa et, comme dans les innombrables concerts qu'elle avait put visionner, elle s'adressa directement à la foule, plantant ses yeux dans ceux qui la fixait avec un étonnement étrangement flatteur. __

You weren't fair  
You never were  
You weren't all  
But thats not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da 

La musique prit fin tout comme l'extase qui l'avait soutenu et transporté lors de la représentation. Elle avait pris son pied, elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même et elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivante certes...Mais il fallait à présent faire face à une assemblée muette et abasourdi qui restait pétrifié devant elles.

La panique commença à s'installer quand le silence se prolongea et Joanna jeta un regard profond à Juliett qui comprit immédiatement le doute et la peur soudaine qui étreignait ses entrailles. Avec un aplomb dont seuls les véritables leaders savaient maintenir en toute circonstances, elle se dressa sur le bord de la scène, éblouissant le monde de son assurance et de son sourire triomphant. A ce moment Joanna se dit qu'elles avaient beau être dans une situation délicate, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver de bien grave avec une telle tête de proue. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de remettre à flot une chorale désuète et discréditée aux yeux de tous, c'était bien elle.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous sommes particulièrement heureuse de vous annoncer le grand retour de la chorale de Crawford ! , clama-t-elle avec un entrain imperturbable.

Il y eut un claquement de main. Puis deux. Un cri de joie et d'encouragement au fond de la foule. Et bon nombre des élèves s'éveillèrent à la réalité pour acclamer. Certains mollement, pour la forme. Mais plusieurs dizaines criaient avec une ferveur qui réchauffait le coeur et qui rassura Joanna. Tout n'était pas perdu. En dépit des expressions médusés des Warblers et de nombreux garçons de Dalton, une poignée d'alliés s'étaient formés et les congratulaient.

Joanna sentit un bras accaparer ses épaules et tourna la tête pour dévisager Juliett dont le sourire ne cessait de croître. Sans qu'elle puisse protester, elle fut poussé sur le devant de la scène et Juliett s'écarta pour la présenter au public qui redoubla de cris.

-Et voici..., commença-t-elle.

Mais son engouement fut vite écourté par des talons furieux qui claquèrent sur les escaliers menant à l'estrade et les yeux noirs décochant leur foudre sur leur petit groupe leur fit vite comprendre que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

-Carter, Landrey, Hopkins, Middleforth, Drew, dans mon bureau. Immédiatement, leur asséna la directrice avant de leur empoigner le bras.

Non. La partie n'était pas gagnée, elle ne faisait que commencer.


	6. A Little Conversation

-C'est un scandale mesdemoiselles ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes propres élèves pouvaient se comporter de la sorte ! Vous avez insulté nos hôtes et tenté de tourner en ridicule ces pauvres Warblers ! Miss Landrey vous êtes responsable de dortoir et vous connaissez pourtant la totalité des règles de l'école ! Et vous les avez délibérément enfreintes ! Quand a vous Miss Carter, vous n'êtes là que depuis un jour que déjà vous vous embarquez dans les ennuis !

La directrice arpentait la salle depuis un bon quart d'heures à présent, incroyablement droite et royale dans sa fureur. Un cortège de professeur l'observait avec crainte tout en foudroyant Joanna, Juliett, Cassie, Alyson et Zoey du regard. On ne savait si c'était pour avoir provoqué les Warblers ou pour les avoir amené a faire face à une principale écumante de rage mais si les regards pouvaient tuer, elles seraient toutes mortes, enterrées et bouffées par les vers à l'heure qu'il est.

Seule Carmen qui pianotait encore et toujours sur son Blackberry leur décochait un regard onctueux empreint d'amusement.

-Vous toutes, à l'exception de Miss Carter, savez que la chorale de Crawford n'existes plus et qu'il y a de bonnes raisons à cela ! Et vous osez venir ridiculiser les Warblers avec vos pitreries de collégiennes alors que ces garçons ne nous ont jamais fait de remarque sur la façon dont l'affaire de notre glee-club s'est close !

-Si nos pitreries les ont ridiculisée c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas si nulles non ? , argumenta Juliett, De toutes façons nous n'avons pas fait cela dans le but de les ennuyer mais par simple envie d'animer un peu la kermesse, renchérit-elle sans rougir de son mensonge.

-Suffit ! Je ne tolérerais pas votre habituelle insolence.

Un raclement de gorge porta l'attention de tous sur le principal de Dalton qui patientait près du bureau, croisant nerveusement les mains dans son dos.

-Si je peux me permettre ma chère, cette jeune fille n'as pas tort.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? , répliqua aussitôt la directrice en écarquillant ses yeux mordorés.

-Je ne sais si leurs intentions étaient honorables mais le spectacle était de qualité il faut le reconnaître.

Un air déconfit vint peindre les traits de la principale et Juliett profita de cette faille pour attaquer de nouveau.

-Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela va faire plus de vingt ans que la chorale a fermée et celle que l'on accuse d'être responsable de cette affaire n'est même plus là. Il n'y pas eu de problème majeur au sein de l'académie depuis et je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne donnerais pas une seconde chance à la chorale !

Les visages alentours prenaient des expressions intéressés et Carmen semblait se délecter à l'avance de la joute qui allait suivre. Quand au directeur de Dalton, il se contenta de hocher pensivement la tête.

-De plus, ça a l'air de plaire à Joanna, ajouta innocemment Juliett avec un petit signe de tête vers la rouquine.

Celle-ci lui renvoya un rictus agacé, elle ne voulait pas être prise à témoin dans cette bataille verbale.

-C'est vrai ça, intervint soudain Carmen, Hier encore la pauvre petite ne semblait pas décidée à s'intégrer à Crawford et aujourd'hui elle monte sur scène avec ses camarades. Je dois vous avouer que cette petite a un profil psychologique très fragile et qu'elle a un gros problème de socialisation. Mais je vois que cela semble s'arranger ! S'investir dans ce projet l'aiderait surement beaucoup à progresser et a trouver de l'assurance !

Une moue enjouée suivit ses propos mais Joanna ne rata pas le clin d'œil qu'elle décocha à Juliett. Estomaquée qu'elle joue le jeu de Juliett et l'utilise pour parvenir à leur fin, elle n'entendit même pas les appels de la directrice. Il fallut que Cassie lui assène un coup de coude pour qu'elle daigne faire attention aux propos de la principale.

-Ouais ? Quoi ?

-Premièrement on dit « pardon » et pas « quoi » ou « ouais ». Ensuite je vous demandais si ce que disais Miss Gugino était vrai. Cette chorale vous aide-t-elle réellement à vous épanouir ?

-Euh...Je...

Une véritable fusillade fusa des yeux de Juliett et elle faillit la laisser s'enfoncer dans son pétrin mais il en allait de son propre intérêt dans cette histoire. Elle allait donc lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil tant que l'avenir de la chorale demeurait incertain. Mais quittes à jouer les pauvrettes vulnérables autant doubler la dose. Histoire de faire subtilement comprendre à Juliett qu'une fois sortit d'ici elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela.

-Je...Oui...Mais...Hum...Je suis désolée...J'ai...Du mal...Avec tout ces gens...Vous comprenez ?...C'est juste...J'aime chanter. Voilà.

-En effet votre élève m'as l'air bien moins confiante que tout à l'heure, approuva le directeur de Dalton.

-Vous voyez ? , reprit Juliett avec une ardeur exagérée, Ce club peut être bénéfique pour de nombreuses personnes ! Joanna n'est que la première d'une longue liste ! Si chanter à un pouvoir curatif sur elle, elle peut profiter à d'autres élèves !

-Nous avons nous-mêmes quelques élèves en difficultés qui vont mieux depuis qu'ils ont intégrés les Warblers, glissa le principal de la-dite chorale.

-Nous ne vous demandons qu'un essai Madame ! Laissez-nous tenter quelque chose. Si des problèmes surviennent et que vous prenez des mesures je vous promets que nous ne protesterons pas. Mais laissez-nous une chance, je veux faire quelque chose pour cette académie avant d'en partir.

Un silence contemplatif ponctua sa phrase et un air indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de la directrice.

Joanna trouvait que les arguments déployés étaient valables mais la principale démontrait une irascibilité inquiétante et dangereuse pour leur projet.

-Et vous mesdemoiselles, qu'en pensez-vous ? , reprit doucement la directrice en posant un regard suspicieux aux trois autres qui n'avaient pas bronchées depuis le début.

-Je suis totalement pour, rétorqua immédiatement Alyson, La musique est un des rares trucs qui me branches.

-Ça me feras des points en plus sur mon dossier scolaire. Oh...Et j'adore chanter. Et je suis en colocation avec Joanna donc si la musique peut la rendre moins renfermée je suis pour. Mais elle est tout de même très gentille, se reprit Cassie en adressant un sourire penaud a Joanna qui lui répondit par un rictus ironique.

-Je pense que nos voix pourrons repousser les assauts des Banshees, assura Zoey avec un aplomb désespérant, Elles rôdent autour de l'école en ce moment et leurs cris pourraient toutes nous tuer d'un seul coup, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

La directrice leva des yeux au ciel mais ne trouva rien a redire devant tant d'engouement.

-Qu'en dites-vous ma chère ? , risqua le directeur de Dalton, Tant de volonté est admirable, je pense qu'elle mérite une chance, au moins un essai.

-Très bien, répondit aussitôt la directrice, Mais à deux conditions : excusez-vous auprès des Warblers et...vous trouverez un directeur ou une directrice de chorale sans quoi le club n'ouvriras pas.

A voir sa tête Juliett avait l'air de s'être pris un mur de brique en pleine face.

-Mais madame ! Les Warblers n'ont pas...

-Les Warblers ont prouvés leur sérieux et leur capacité à s'auto-gérer depuis plusieurs décennies déjà. Vous devez vous-même faire vos preuves avant d'accéder aux mêmes droits.

La brune sembla réprimer une phrase cinglante qu'elle remplaça par un sourire docile et horriblement aimable.

-Très bien mais peu de professeurs seront volontaire pour reprendre cette chorale qui, je vous le rappelle, a couté sa place à son ancienne directrice.

Le rictus de la directrice hurler « Bingo, maintenant dis adieu à la chorale ».

-Personne pour s'occuper de la chorale ? , s'enquit la principale.

Le silence de plomb qui lui répondit n'était pas du tout de bon augure.

-Vraiment personne ?

Le silence de nouveau.

Le sang de Joanna bouillonnait. Elle risquait sa carapace, elle misait son équilibre déjà bien entamé pour mettre en place une chorale et s'était finalement une bande d'adultes peureux qui allait tout faire valser. Il était insupportable de se dire qu'elle avait plus de tripes au milieu d'inconnus que tout une troupe de professeur dans une école ou ils avaient les pleins pouvoir. Et elle n'était pas la seule de cet avis à entendre le ricanement qui s'éleva près de la fenêtre.

-Quel bande de pleutres je vous jure.

Un homme quitta les rangs des professeurs et s'avança auprès de la directrice avec un immense sourire narquois. Il avait un air de mafieux italien avec ses cheveux plaqués sur le crâne ainsi que sa fine moustache et son costume blanc, montre a gousset en or comprit, tranchait sur sa peau au bronzage méditerranéen, lui conférant un look désagréablement clinquant, mais Joanna était prête à le remercier publiquement pour clamer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

-Je vais le faire moi. Je ne suis de toute façon qu'à un pas du gouffre, autant y sauter en compagnie de charmantes demoiselles, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sardonique. Laissez moi faire madame, je me charges de tout.

Et il se rua vers elle, les traînant hors de la salle sans pouvoir fournir plus d'explications à quiconque. Une fois dans le couloir il se tourna vers elles avec un sourire aux allures inquiétantes. Joanna ne savait pas ou donner de la tête, tout allait trop vite, toujours trop vite, dans cette école. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de réaliser que cet homme les prenait en charge qu'il les tirait dehors et les coinçait avec l'air du chat qui va déguster un succulent canari. Mais le canari n'allait pas se laisser croquer sans riposter.

-Ok quelqu'un peut me dire qui il est et pourquoi il a brusquement décidé de voler à notre secours ? Parce que là mon cerveau ne suis plus, il est en surcharge ! , s'écria la rouquine.

-Calme-toi chérie, ricana l'homme, On va se faire un plaisir de te répondre mais d'abord je dois féliciter Juliett ! Je ne pensais pas que son suicidaire projet verrait le jour ! Mais tout peut arriver à ce que je vois !

-Que veux-tu Isaac ?

-Rien que ton bonheur.

-Venant de l'homme qui a fait éclater notre chorale il y a vingt ans je trouve ça incroyablement peu crédible.

…

-QUOI ?


	7. Military Strategy

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord milles excuses aux lecteurs qui suivent peut-être cette histoire ! J'ai flemmardé pendant longtemps, trop longtemps à mon goût, il est temps que ça cesse ! Et pour appliquer cette nouvelle résolution j'ai décidé de me botter le cul et de rouvrir le dossier Crawford ! Donc voilà un chapitre écrit en deux heures, mes excuses si c'est bâclé mais je voulais en faire un et le poster pour me remotiver. Histoire de m'assurer que je n'ai pas perdu toute capacité à écrire durant le long moment où je n'ai rien foutu à part mater des série en me baffrant de chocolat. Je suis une larve dans l'âme, j'en suis consciente, j'en suis pas fière, mais je vais faire des efforts ! ^^**

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre ne décevras pas de trop et qu'il vous donneras envie de poster un petit commentaire ! Bisous à tous ! Longue vie et prospérité comme dirait un sage associable venu de l'espace qui ressemble beaucoup à Joanna niveau caractère.**

* * *

-Pour vous distraire ? Vous nous soutenez dans le seul but de vous distraire ?...A qui voulez-vous faire gober ça ?

Isaac Bones adopta un air scandalisée qui ne trompait personne.

-Enfin Juliett ! Un peu de bon sens ! Une bande de jeunes étudiantes se déhanchant sur une scène en jupe d'uniformes ne peuvent qu'être distrayante pour un professeur trentenaire ! Grâce a vous j'ai trouvé une façon tout a fait légale de me rincer l'œil et je vous en remercie jeunes filles.

Juliett balaya la moquerie d'un mouvement impatient et braqua un regard froid sur son interlocuteur.

-Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde. Le même homme qui a détruit la chorale et qui revient vingt ans plus tard pour soi-disant l'aider à se reformer ? Ça ne tient pas !

-Attention a ton langage Juliett ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je renonces a votre petite bande de casseroles parce que tu m'as accusé a tort et que tu ne me parles pas avec tout le respect que je mérites, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez très correct avec nous non plus, monsieur.

Frappant brusquement dans ses mains, le professeur bondit de sa chaise avec un grand sourire sardonique.

-Oh mais je vois que la partie va être intéressante. Nous avons là des fortes têtes, ça me plait ! Tu sais Juliett tu as la même fougue que moi du temps de ma jeunesse, celle qui m'as aidé a écraser Crawford au lycée. C'est une autres des raisons qui me donne envie de vous aider. Ça et le fait que ça énerves cette vieille bigote de principale. Chut tu n'as rien entendu Juliett !

-Mademoiselle Landrey me conviendrait mieux, grinça la brune.

-Pas question. C'est soit Juliett, soit ma poulette. A toi de voir !

Le grognement poussé par l'intéressé se fit nettement entendre mais elle ne répondit pas. Assises sur l'une des tables de la salle de cours ou Isaac les avaient traînées, Alyson et Zoey ne cessaient de fixer le professeur. Avec une froide aversion pour la première et une fascination étrange pour la seconde. Penchée vers l'avant, en tailleur, Zoey était a deux doigts de tomber de son perchoir alors que ses yeux semblaient analyser minutieusement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Plus loin Cassie faisait mine de se focaliser sur la conversation mais on voyait clairement son regard dévier vers l'immense collection de livres qui reposaient sur les étagères. De là ou elle était Joanna voyait tout, disséquait tout, comprenait tout. Elle ne prenait pas part à la dispute mais elle était plutôt d'une nature observatrice. Muette et immobile elle observait attentivement la joute et comprenait toutes les émotions qui traversaient les deux adversaires.

Et derrière cette façade sarcastique et arrogante, Isaac leur cachait quelque chose. Juliett avait raison, d'autres raisons que celles qu'on leur avait servis le motivait. Cela intriguait Joanna.

D'un autre côté elle savait que cet homme était lié a la dissolution de l'ancienne chorale. Et qu'il avait donc connut sa mère dans le passé. D'après les descriptions de Juliett la dissolution de la chorale avait fait du tort aux élèves. Par conséquent Isaac avait porté préjudice a sa mère. Rien que pour cela elle voulait bien le mépriser et aider Juliett a le jeter hors de la salle, voir de l'école.

Mais une intuition, une vilaine curiosité lui donnait envie de percer Isaac a jour, de découvrir pourquoi il les appuyait. Et la même intuition lui soufflait qu'elle ne le saurait jamais a moins de le laisser venir a elles et lui donner ce qu'il voulait : une emprise sur la chorale.

Elle savait que c'était risqué. Elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il tente de les mettre hors course encore une fois. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire confiance. En vérité elle avait tout intérêt à l'écarter de leurs projets.

-On va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, disait Juliett, On ne veut pas de...

-On acceptes.

Tous se tournèrent vers Joanna qui demeura droite et fière malgré le malaise qui l'avait soudainement prise. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était peut-être en train de faire une grosse bêtise et que personne ne la soutiendrait. Si Isaac n'était pas écarté il risquait de leur poser problème. Mais sans professeur pour les soutenir la chorale était certainement vouée à l'échec. Et elle ne voulait pas cela. La mémoire de sa mère l'en empêchait. Alors autant accepter l'ennemi et le neutraliser ensuite. Isaac ne laissa pas a Juliett le temps de protester. D'un mouvement agile il attrapa un marqueur et commença a écrire au tableau. Puis il fit volte-face et adressa un large rictus victorieux aux cinq filles.

-Bien si tout le monde est d'accord avec toi chérie...

Joanna se hérissa au surnom.

-...Je peux officiellement devenir votre patron, mes poulettes.

* * *

La salle a manger collective était illuminées par le resplendissant soleil matinal. La salle était parfaitement orientée, les fenêtres donnant vers l'Est pour procurer une excellente luminosité a la pièce. Comme le reste des salles de l'école, le réfectoire était immense et somptueusement décoré.

Quatre longues tables de beau bois brun s'alignaient côte à côte, leur extrémité tourné vers le fond de la pièce, occupé lui-même par une estrade. Une vrai vision de Poudlard en plein Ohio. Les plats servis semblaient par ailleurs aussi garnis et délicieux que les mets décrits dans Harry Potter. Des panières remplies de muffins côtoyaient de monstrueuses piles de pancakes, de grands saladiers présentaient un large choix de céréales, les corbeilles débordaient de fruits, les coupelles de fraises, dans des assiettes aussi blanches que de l'ivoire se serraient des toasts grillés à point, à côté une vasque conservait des œufs cuits de diverses manières, une deuxième de juteuses saucisses et une autre des tranches de bacon à l'odeur grasse mais alléchante. Les boissons étaient répartis tout le long des tables, ça et là une farandole de carafe contenant jus de fruits et lait, plus loin de grandes théière et bouilloires laissaient échapper le fumet de thé, de chocolat et de café encore bouillants.

Le tout servit dans des couverts et une vaisselle étincelante de propreté et qui devait bien valoir une maison entière. Une petite maison mais tout de même. Le soin et le temps consacrés à ce petit déjeuner devaient être gargantuesque, on ne pouvait qu'admirer le travail des employés de l'école qui mettaient tant d'ardeur à la cuisine et qui devait préparer de quoi nourrir quelques centaines d'étudiantes trois fois par jour. Mais au vu des mines nonchalantes, parfois fripés, même irrités, mais jamais extatiques, des élèves, ce n'était quand même pas assez exquis pour des filles de la haute.

Joanna feula presque d'exaspération. Même lors des jours de fêtes où sa mère redoublait d'efforts pour leur servir un somptueux repas, elle avait rarement vu pareil chef d'œuvre gastronomique.

-C'est beaucoup trop gras, je ne pourrais plus rentrer dans mon Dolce & Gabbana si j'avale tout ça, geignais une fille à l'allure d'allumette.

Quel drame en effet. Si mademoiselle « côtes-qui-me-percent-la-peau » ne pouvait plus enfiler un jean peint à même le corps, sa vie serait foutue et elle ne trouverait jamais de bon mari bien nanti pour lui payer la taille au dessus...

Joanna fila droit vers un endroit désert de toute bestiole pouvant s'apparenter à une dinde où une courge et s'attaqua de suite à une pile de pancakes. Elle se servit par-dessus une bonne rasade de sirop, ignorant quelques regards choqués. Ce n'était pas elle qui chipoterait sur quelques grammes en plus, si jamais son poids l'importunait elle irait tout simplement faire du sport mais elle ne s'affamerait pas.

Son regard se posa alors sur un tout nouveau plat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une panière pleine de petits pains étranges reposait plus loin et elle s'en approcha avec curiosité. Il y en avait trois sortes : un de forme plutôt rectangulaire et au bout duquel apparaissaient de petites taches brunes, un dont les extrémités rapetissaient pour finir en pointe et un en forme de spirale constellé de pépites noires. Ils étaient toutefois fait avec la même pâte feuilleté et croustillante en apparence.

-Ça c'est un pain au chocolat. Il y a du chocolat dedans.

Lentement, elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, nullement étonnée lorsqu'elle constata que c'était Juliett. Toujours de cette voix agaçante et mièvre qu'on emploierait à l'adresse d'un gosse de deux ans, elle continua à nommer les différents pains.

-Et ça c'est un croissant. Et le dernier est un pain aux raisins. C'est français. Fran-çais.

-Et toi, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te foutre de moi très vite, tu vas le bouffer. Bou-ffer.

Avec un sourire hypocrite elle attrapa un pain au chocolat et fit mine de l'approcher de la face de Juliett. Celle-ci esquiva l'approche et fit mine de réfléchir. Cassie les rejoignit alors et la brune se pencha vers elle d'un air préoccupé.

-Dis-moi mon petit fakir, est-ce que tenter d'étouffer quelqu'un à l'aide d'une viennoiserie est un acte punissable d'expulsion ?

-Excepté si c'est de la légitime défense, rétorqua Cassie pince-sans-rire avant d'ouvrir un épais ouvrage sur l'astronomie.

-Dans ce cas désolé mon petit koala mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser faire, on a encore besoin de toi dans l'équipe, sourit Juliett en se tournant vers la rouquine.

-Surtout après la merde que t'y a mises, grogna Alyson en les rejoignant.

-Al, ce n'est pas une façon très élégante de lui faire remarquer sa connerie, même si je penses la même chose que toi ! , fit mine de se scandaliser la leader.

-Qui a dit que j'étais une gente dame distingué ? , ricana la blonde, Que je lui pètes la gueule.

-Oh regardez un Korrigan ! , s'écria Zoey qui venait de bondir sur la table, C'est sûrement un de ceux qui nous ont préparés ce festin !

Joanna contempla la scène d'une expression qu'elle espérait blasé.

-Vous savez j'étais presque heureuse avant que vous n'arriviez, leur fit-elle remarquer.

-Estimes que c'est notre revanche pour ta petite bêtise d'hier. Enfin, je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir accepté à ma place. J'étais obligé de dire oui parce que sans lui on n'aurait pas le droit de fonder la chorale mais je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de céder tout de suite. Ton intervention est arrivé à point. Maintenant nous avons un professeur responsable et j'ai toujours mon image de leader implacable.

-Si tu l'étais vraiment tu aurais trouvé un moyen de me clouer le bec avant que je n'acceptes.

Juliett n'eut rien d'autres pour elle qu'un sourire de chat et elles purent toutes deux retourner à leur repas. Celui-ci fut égayé par les stupidités de la petite Zoey et les échanges entre Alyson et la leader. Cassie donnait parfois son opinion mais elle était à présent prise par un petit carnet à la couverture jaunie. Seule Joanna ne pipait mot, faisant même mine de n'avoir aucun lien avec cette bande qui avait pourtant pris place autour d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec elles pourquoi que ce soit d'autres que la chorale et encore, c'était par ce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Même si elles semblaient beaucoup moins superficielles que la plupart des résidentes, elle n'en étaient pas moins des papoteuses et des piailleuses. Peu importait le sujet de conversation, la rouquine n'aimait pas les jacasseries.

Elle ne reporta son attention sur elles que lorsque Juliett l'interpella d'un ton impérieux.

-Attention s'il te plaît, maintenant que nous avons les estomacs bien pleins et les neurones en mesures de fonctionner, j'aimerais que l'on commence à réfléchir au recrutement.

-Pourquoi un recrutement ? On a déjà des membres, tiqua la rousse.

-Parce que tu penses qu'on peut tenir tête en concours avec cinq pauvres petites voix, se moqua Alyson.

-De plus il faut douze membres pour pouvoir s'inscrire, l'appuya Cassie.

La blonde lui jeta un regard satisfait et se pencha vers elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Contente que tu sois de mon bord bébé, susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui suintait le sous-entendu.

Cassie ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à prendre une belle couleur rosâtre en dépit de son teint mat.

-Arrête avec ça Middleforth, la tança-t-elle en usant du nom de la blonde pour rendre la réprimande encore plus froide.

-Comme tu le souhaites...bébé.

Cassie se renfrogna et marmonna quelque chose en quittant la table. Juliett avertit Alyson du regard et celle-ci partit dans le sillage de l'indienne. Seules restaient donc Juliett et Joanna en compagnie d'une Zoey plutôt inutile puisque occupé à chasser des lutins. La brune reprit la conversation.

-Nous devons donc trouver encore sept personnes capable d'aligner deux notes qui sont prêtes à se lancer dans une entreprise qui à l'air vaine. Avec de telles exigences je suis sûre que la moitié de l'école conviendras, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement, Nous pouvons déjà dire adieu aux filles de ma promotion. Elles sont soit trop obnubilés par les garçons, soit trop occupés à bachoter pour leur examens.

-Oh et toi ça ne te préoccupes pas ? Trouver un bon parti ? , la questionna moqueusement Joanna qui souhaitait tout de même savoir si Juliett était au même niveau d'imbécilité que certaines filles de l'école.

-Non pour ça je n'ai pas d'inquiétude, rétorqua la brune avec un sourire malicieux, Mais contente de voir que tu t'intéresses un peu à autre chose qu'à ta morne solitude.

Joanna le prit en travers de la gorge et décida de terminer ce meeting au plus vite. Elle commença donc à réfléchir sur la meilleure tactique à choisir pour recruter.

-Quels sont les points forts des Warblers ?

-Pardon ? , fit Juliett, perplexe.

-Nos principaux adversaires ce sont eux n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons trouver un moyen de se battre à armes égales. Il y a déjà leur façon de chanter a capella. Personnellement je peux en faire autant mais il faut s'assurer que les autres membres aussi.

Juliett eut un sourire appréciateur et l'étincelle dans ses yeux redoubla.

-Moi qui croyait que tu étais opposé à toute forme de coopération et de réflexion. Je ne serais peut-être pas la seule à trouver une solution finalement.

-Tais-toi et dis-moi ce que ces petits bourges ont en réserve, soupira la rousse qui n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter la table et aller en cours où elle ferait semblant de s'intéresser au monologue du professeur.

-Très bien, puisque tu fais des efforts, je vais être gentille moi aussi, répliqua la brune en souriant comme une damnée, Mais parlons de cela dehors, c'est imprudent de comploter sur les Warblers alors que nous sommes entourées de leurs groupies.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et la rouquine lui enjoignit le pas, bien obligé. Zoey ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, sautillant comme un faon et s'attirant les regards hautains de quelques unes.

-On ne devrait pas lui dire de nous attendre ? , s'enquit Joanna.

-Laisses. Zoey est adorable et excellente en chant mais je ne penses pas qu'elle soit d'une grande aide en matière de stratégie militaire. Il vaut mieux qu'elle aille chasser les leprechauns. Bon, les qualités des Warblers...Une bonne discipline...

-Je pense qu'avec toi cela devrait fonctionner. Et lors de notre performance nous n'étions pas très organisées mais nous nous sommes débrouillées.

-Pas la priorité donc. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur les chants a capella, je pense que Cassie peut y arriver. Alyson ne seras pas contre et Zoey se fera une joie de piailler. Reste à trouver d'autres filles capables de ça. Et on doit désigner la soliste, toi où Cassie ça serait pas mal.

-Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es celle qui a créé ce club mais tu ne veux pas chanter en premier plan ? Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi égocentrique que cela après tout...

-Je suis surtout une chanteuse très moyenne.

Joanna haussa un sourcil surpris et Juliett répondit aussitôt à sa surprise muette.

-En chœur s'est passé inaperçu, ta voix et celle de Cassie couvre les autres. Je sais chanter mais je n'ai qu'une gamme pentatonique, ce n'est pas assez fabuleux pour concurrencer les autres chorales. Il faut des voix puissantes où avec du caractère, des voix qui sort du lot pour faire de l'ombre aux Warblers.

-Très bien, obtempéra Joanna, Pas comme si je crevais de trouille à l'idée de monter sur scène. On aura qu'à alterner entre moi et Cassie.

-Parfait. Ensuite...Ils ont quelques bons athlètes qui font toujours quelques prouesses lors des spectacles. Comme des saltos. On ne sait pas toujours quel rapport il y a entre leurs cabrioles et la chanson mais ça à son petit effet sur les juges.

-On n'as qu'à trouver quelques sportives. Toutes les filles ne sont pas de petites choses fragiles ici. Enfin je l'espère sinon j'aurais une raison de plus pour haïr cet endroit.

-Rassures-toi nous avons beaucoup de clubs. Mais si ce que tu veux ce sont de bonnes danseuse où des gymnastes...J'ai le pressentiment que la solution ne va pas te faire trépigner de joie.

-Même si tu m'annonçais que Mel Gibson, Chris Brown et les chefs de la secte de scientologie avaient tous périt dans un tragique accident de montgolfière je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça, rit Joanna qui commençait à prendre goût à l'échange verbal.

Juliett laissa carrément un grand rire fendre l'air et lui administra une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

-Tu es chiante, associable et limite salope par moments...Mais je t'aime bien.

-C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais. Maintenant arrête de me cirer les bottes et balances ton horrible solution.

-Les cheerleaders.

Elle pila en plein milieu du couloir et Juliett s'arrêta aussi, cachant à grand peine l'éclat de rire qui la secouait. Joanna savait que sa tête devait être impayable.

-Je pense que tu étais bien loin de la vérité quand tu disais que je n'allais pas « trépigner de joie » , crissa la rousse en ponctuant chaque mot d'une grimace de dégoût.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'agiter des pompons et de soulever ta mini-jupe devant de bels hommes des cavernes ?

-Oh si ! Et de coucher avec George Bush aussi ! , susurra Joanna dans un mélange de sarcasme et de mièvrerie parfait.

-Dans ce cas c'est parfait, tu verras ton rêve accomplie une fois que j'aurais déniché quelques jolies jeunes filles pour faire des pirouettes autour de toi, gloussa Juliett, Oh merde...

Son expression était en un éclair passé d'hilare à déconfite. L'australienne suivit son regard et se rendit compte qu'une fille avançait à grande enjambée vers elles. Elle était particulièrement jolie avec ses cheveux blonds miel coupés aux épaules, ses yeux verts et son corps élancé mais son attitude ne la rendait pas vraiment aimable ni agréable.

Elle se campa devant la brune en prenant soin d'adopter une position avantageuse.

-Juliett après ton fiasco d'hier et ta décision de reformer cette farce qu'était le glee-club, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que...Il valait mieux que ça se termines entre nous.

-Euh...Parce qu'on...avait commencé quelque chose ? Ça a du m'échapper, en tout cas ça aurait été sympa de me mettre au courant.

Un soupçon d'indignation traversa le beau visage de la jeune fille mais elle se reprit bien vite en lui offrant un sourire empreint de pitié.

-Oh je sais que ça te blesses chou. Je comprends que tu réagisses de cette manière mais tu comprends...Je ne peux décemment pas rester avec toi après ta décision plus que stupide de relancer la chorale. Ma mère m'as dit que, quittes à sortir avec une fille, je devais prendre la crème. Et je suis au regret de te dire que tu n'en fais plus partie.

Avec un ultime rictus condescendant elle les planta là et retourna vers un groupe de fille avec l'expression de la briseuse de coeur éplorée.

Joanna darda un regard inquisiteur vers Juliett. Cette dernière ne semblait pas dévastée par cette brusque rupture, plutôt fatigué à vrai dire.

-Beverly à toujours eut du mal à accepter que je l'ai plaqué au bout d'une semaine. Du coup elle ne rate pas une occasion de faire comme si elle était trop bien pour moi. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle racontes à tout le monde que je lui cours après et que c'est elle qui doit me repousser. Seulement je pense que ce n'est plus très crédible depuis qu'on a découvert qu'elle venait régulièrement se planquer dans mon placard pour essayer de me coincer seule à seule et de me séduire... , ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur.

Elle capta le regard fixe de Joanna sur elle et haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Choquée que je sois lesbienne ? Des remarques à faire ?

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais Joanna sentait que Juliett n'était pas le genre à laisser une homophobe en vie. Du moins pas le genre à s'empêcher de la priver de sa langue. Peu importe, la rouquine ne prenait pas en compte la sexualité des gens quand elle décidait de les haïr où de les ignorer.

-Non, je pensais juste que tu étais trop étrange pour avoir tant de succès.

-L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as engagé ? Je te bottais ? , fit narquoisement la rouquine.

-Hahaha...Fermes-là où je viens dans ta chambre cette nuit pour te convertir. Maintenant oublie ça et continuons à discuter stratégie.

-...Un dernier truc...

-Quoi encore ?

-...T'es vraiment sortit avec une fille appelé Beverly ?

La taloche qui lui cassa la nuque fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut...


	8. Attention No Chapitre : Casting de CCD

Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas un chapitre, ce n'est qu'un foutu face-cast mais c'est pour votre bien chers enfants ! Et ça m'aide à avoir l'impression d'avoir foutu quelque chose de ma fin de vacance avant de me remettre à écrire. Je vous promets la suite bientôt et je suis navrée du retard !

Donc voici, pour que vous puissiez vous imaginer mes personnages plus aisément, le casting de Crawford Country Day !

Joanna Carter : Hayley Williams.

Juliett Landrey : Emma Roberts

Alyson Middleforth : Abbie Cornish

Cassie Hopkins : Afshan Azad

Zoey Drew : Alyson Stoner

Carmen Gugino : Carla Gugino

Isaac Bones : Robert Downey Jr

La Principale Meredith Baxton : Lola Herrera


	9. Be Prepared

Un des petits plaisirs quotidiens qu'offrait l'école s'imposa à Joanna le dimanche matin.

Elles avaient passés la fin de semaine à préparer des tracts et commençait à les distribuer, sans succès apparent. Soit les élèves avaient d'autres priorités, soit elles craignaient les foudres de la directrice, soit elles étaient bien trop entichés des Warblers pour les trahir. Où, la plupart du temps, elles avaient peur d'elles. Ce que Joanna pouvait entendre, surtout quand elle observait leur leader.

Juliett était intenable, dispensant une énergie folle entre les cours, ses entraînements sportifs et la chorale. Et ce qui aurait put être admirable et charismatique devenait terrifiant au fur et à mesure que Juliett menait sa petite propagande et alpaguait chaque élèves pour la faire entrer dans la chorale.

Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne s'était porté volontaire. Leur leader avait même pensé l'espace d'un instant se servir du béguin que Beverly avait pour elle et la faire auditionner pour leur chorale. Mais c'était avant qu'elle découvre que son ex avait récupéré ses vêtements à la laverie de l'école et dormait avec son t-shirt de l'équipe de crosse. Même pour Juliett ça devenait trop tordu.

Pour résoudre ce problème, toutes étaient restées sur le campus ce week-end et s'étaient mises à réfléchir à une solution. Enfin, Joanna n'était pas trop dérangé par cette obligation. Peut-être que pour des gosses nanties de parents milliardaires c'était une broutille de payer l'avion pour rentrer en Australie chaque semaine, mais Joanna n'était pas particulièrement fortunée. Elle ne rentrerait que pour les vacances, et encore. Si ce n'était pour sa sœur, elle ne penserait même pas à rentrer à la maison de son plein gré. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se plaisait à Crawford, mais ici au moins personne ne savait rien de ses problèmes personnels et on la traitait presque normalement. C'est à dire que si elle envoyait chier quelqu'un on lui offrait une insulte et le titre de pétasse, pas une séance chez un psy pour débattre de sa profonde nature dépressive. C'était un changement non négligeable.

En pensant à sa charmante famille, elle devait passer un coup de fil à Dorothy afin de la tenir au courant sur sa première semaine à Crawford. Sa petite sœur était autrement plus anxieuse et altruiste qu'elle, ce qui la conduisait souvent à s'inquiéter pour Joanna. La réciproque était rare quand elles habitaient encore ensemble. Joanna savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de sa sœur, elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. C'était de famille. Et puis elle n'hésitais pas à lui parler en cas de problème, pouvant compter sur Joanna pour le résoudre. Ça en revanche c'était une qualité spécifique à Dorothy. Joanna n'aimait pas quémander de l'aide car ça signifiait être redevable et dépendre des autres. Et ça elle ne le tolérait pas.

Mais tout change un jour où un autre. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le continent australien, et pour la première fois depuis des années, Joanna se faisait du souci pour Dorothy. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elles ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées séparées très longtemps où même très loin l'une de l'autre, Joanna avait toujours eu un œil vigilant posé sur elle en cas de pépin. A présent que des milles les séparaient, elle ne pouvait plus la protéger. Et elle savait que peu de personne pourrait la remplacer et surveiller Dorothy aussi bien qu'elle. En tout cas pas celles avec qui elle habitait. Pour préserver les apparences, Joanna préférait se dire qu'elle appelait pour que Dorothy ne se fasse pas de mouron. Mais derrière cette excuse elle cachait qu'elle était sûrement aussi angoissée que sa sœur vis à vis de l'état de l'autre.

Bref, elle devait revenir à l'instant présent et aux priorités actuels. Maintenant qu'elle était inscrite dans ce foutu club, autant s'y impliquer pour ne pas avoir gaspillé du temps et de l'énergie en vain. Elles étaient donc restées au campus et avaient organisées une réunion pour mettre au point la distribution de tract et Cassie avait eu l'idée de se servir du plus gros point de rassemblement des élèves un dimanche matin : l'église de l'école.

Oui. Elle avait bien dit église. Là où moults croyants venaient parler tout seul dans l'espoir qu'un vieux barbu perché sur un nuage les débarrasse de leur péché. Le concept en soi lui semblait bien plus étrange que son comportement d'asociable. Elle n'avait jamais eu à subir ce genre de rituels, ses parents leur avait toujours laissé le choix concernant leur croyance et Joanna avait tout naturellement emprunté la voix de l'athéisme. Pour elle la religion n'avait toujours été qu'un conte très long et très barbant qu'on avait cru bon de transformer en croyance pour maintenir le genre humain sous un certain contrôle. La seule chose sur laquelle elle était d'accord avec la bible était que la plupart des fidèles étaient bien des brebis. Le prêtre disait d'aller à droite, ils couraient à droite. Un évêque déclarait qu'une autre religion était impure, ils crachaient dessus. La nouvelle bible trafiquée au possible ordonnait de punir les sodomites, ils leur balançait des pierres. Oui les croyants étaient bien des brebis. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on disait, c'était les plus fervents et aveugles qui étaient les plus égarés.

Imaginez donc la répugnance de Joanna quand à dix heures du matin elle fut traînée à travers les jardins en direction de l'église. Une église par ailleurs somptueuse et pour laquelle on avait du sacrifier un peu du budget destiné à l'éducation. Les institutions privées savaient vraiment où placer leur priorités. Ce fut en arrivant en haut de la colline où se dressait la bâtisse qu'elle remarqua enfin l'immensité du domaine. De ce point de vue, le dos tourné à l'église, le panorama était plutôt impressionnant. Quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas, le chemin qui reliait l'église à l'école allait rejoindre des jardins qui côtoyaient l'infirmerie. Plus loin vers la gauche, le reste du campus avec la bibliothèque, le bâtiment ou on donnait cours et ou on servait les repas, le théâtre et les dortoirs. Plus loin encore, par-delà le théâtre, le gymnase, l'immense stade et les autres structures sportives. Et derrière tout cela, à sa droite, un gigantesque parc composé de jardins, d'un grand lac et d'une forêt qui bordait presque toute le domaine.

-Dis-moi Juliett, fit-elle à l'adresse de la brune.

-Oui ? , répondis distraitement celle-ci.

Joanna fut surprise du peu d'entrain qu'elle sentait dans sa voix. Habituellement Juliett était toujours ravie de la voir commencer la conversation. Elle devait prendre ça pour une marque d'amitié où du moins d'attachement. Elle pouvait bien rêver.

La rouquine jeta une oeillade par-dessus son épaule et compris pourquoi la leader semblait ailleurs. Zoey s'amusait à asperger les autres élèves avec l'eau du bénitier et la grande brune la contemplait d'un air amusé et préoccupé à la fois.

-J'espère que la mère supérieur ne va pas lui faire un sermon. La dernière fois elle est sortie de son bureau en chialant et elle a demandé aux fées de truffer son repas de graviers. Étrangement, sa prière à été exaucé.

Juliett lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice et Joanna ne pu s'empêcher de partager son amusement. Cette fille était sans doute folle à lier mais elle avait du cran.

-Fée où dieu, je ne place pas de foi en ce que je ne vois pas, répliqua-t-elle pour la forme.

-Peu importe, que voulais-tu me demander ?

L'australienne désigna la vaste étendue qui s'offrait à leur vue.

-Jusqu'où la propriété s'étend ? Juste pour savoir. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'accuses de fugue alors que je veux seulement faire un petit tour dans les bois.

Et elle avait hâte d'y aller. Dès son arrivée c'était la première et unique chose qui l'avait fait saliver d'envie. Outre la musique et la solitude, elle aimait aussi la nature et vagabonder de longues heures au milieu des arbres. Si elle pouvait le faire en solitaire et avec un ipod, elle était aux anges. Et cette forêt promettait d'être longue et agréable à parcourir, il n'y avait que ce stupide recrutement qui l'empêchait d'y courir.

Elle sentit un bras encercler ses épaules et décocha un ultime regard hostile à Juliett. C'était devenu une habitude que la rousse acceptait avec résignation, tout en faisant bien comprendre à la brune que ça ne signifiait rien en terme de relation. Celle-ci n'y prit pas garde et lui sourit malicieusement avant de tendre le bras, main tendue vers le parc.

-Regardes Joanna...Toute cette immensité baignée de lumière est notre royaume.

L'autre haussa un sourcil sarcastique. Oh bien sur elle connaissait le film, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle lui donne satisfaction en entrant dans son petit jeu. C'est alors que la brunette, la fit pivoter vers l'entrée de l'école et pointa le doigt vers un point lointain. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais de cette hauteur on apercevait un autre agglutinement de bâtiment. Pas la porte à côté de Crawford mais sûrement assez près pour y accéder en moins de trente minutes à pieds. Et encore, la route zigzaguait.

-C'est quoi ?

-Dalton ! Notre royaume s'arrête à cette frontière, tu ne dois jamais y aller !

-Comment veux-tu qu'on aille les remettre à leur place si on ne vas pas les chercher ?

-Le devoir d'un monarque va au-delà de sa volonté d'agir !

-Juliett..., fit-elle dans un grondement menaçant.

-Oui mon fils ! Tout ce que tu vois obéis aux lois d'un équilibre délicat. En tant que roi il te faut comprendre cet équilibre et respecter toutes les créatures, de la fourmi qui rampe...

Elle désigna l'école des Warblers.

-A l'antilope qui bondit, ajouta-t-elle en effectuant un petit saut.

Exaspéré, Joanna la repoussa.

-Bon Mufasa si tu ne tiens pas à rouler du haut d'une énième colline je te conseille de la boucler.

Juliett capitula avec un grand rire et l'empoigna de nouveau, la forçant à revenir vers l'église. Captant le regard peu enjoué de la rouquine, elle entreprit de la convaincre.

-Allez c'est pour la bonne cause. Plus de la moitié des filles de Crawford viennent ici, il y en a bien quelques unes dans le lot qui seront tentées.

-J'espère que dieu les délivrera de cette tentation, fit narquoisement l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas si horrible que cela. Et puis si elles nous voient ici, elles n'auront qu'une meilleure opinion de nous. Tu ne vas jamais à l'église ?

-Je suis athée, ce serait légèrement contradictoire.

A ces mots la brune eut un hoquet de stupeur et bondit loin d'elle, comme si elle venait de se brûler. Les yeux écarquillés, les traits déformés par le dégoût, elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

-Hérétique ! , cracha-t-elle d'une voix horrifiée.

Joanna se contenta de l'observer, plutôt blasée. Pour une experte en complots et en ruse, Juliett jouait plutôt mal la comédie.

-Venant d'une lesbienne, féministe et manipulatrice, je ne trouve pas ça très convaincant.

Les épaules de l'autre s'affaissèrent aussitôt et son visage prit un pli déçu.

-J'aurais essayé.

Elles se décidèrent enfin à entrer dans l'édifice, flanquée de Zoey qui était revenue vers elle en sautillant. Elles choisirent le banc du fond où de la place restait et d'ou elle pourrait facilement coincer les élèves à la fin de la messe. La rouquine fut surprise par le nombre de filles présentes. N'avaient-elles rien de mieux à faire en un dimanche matin ? Pioncer, sortir en ville, se faire les ongles ? Et pourquoi tant d'élèves restaient coincée ici le week-end ?

Juliett en liseuse de pensée émérite ne tarda pas à lui glisser quelques détails.

-Plutôt triste que la plupart des filles d'ici ai des parents assez riches pour leur payer une telle école mais pas assez de temps pour s'en occuper les quelques fois où elles n'y sont pas.

-Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire croire qu'elles sont à plaindre.

-Au risque de te surprendre...Je compatis vraiment avec la plupart.

-Certains n'ont ni le fric, ni l'amour. Au moins elles ont un des deux.

-C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elles viennent à l'église. Pour compenser avec l'amour du seigneur.

Juliett eut un rire canaille.

-Sans rire, ne t'inquiètes pas de cette masse de croyantes. On est juste très religieux aux Etats-Unis, ce n'est pas une école d'extrémistes. Le credo est comme à Dalton : aucun harcèlement et aucune discrimination tolérée. Les croyantes appliquent cette règle aussi. On n'as jamais eu de problèmes de racisme et d'homophobie, on a des croyants plutôt sympathiques pour une école privée américaine.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de ce flux d'informations.

Se décidant à observer les lieux, elle convenu que l'édifice était plutôt beau. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les lieux de cultes qu'elle ne pouvait leur rendre justice. L'église n'était pas de la taille d'une petite chapelle de campagne, ni de celle d'une cathédrale. Juste entre les deux, ce genre d'église qu'on pouvait trouver dans des villes de taille moyennes. Plutôt jolie, pas trop ornée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rendre l'endroit agréable. Et en cette chaude matinée de fin d'été, Joanna ne pouvait qu'apprécier la fraîcheur et la quiétude de cette place. Elle aurait même put s'y habituer et venir régulièrement si on excluait toute la dimension religieuse. Au moins l'attente pour la délivrance ne serait pas trop fatigante, assise sur un banc et au frais. Juliett tenait à ce qu'elles participent vraiment à la messe car c'était une manière sûre de s'attirer la sympathie de beaucoup de filles. Elle devait donc endurer ce cirque pendant deux heures.

Un homme prit place devant l'autel et à partir du moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Joanna se coupa du monde extérieure et laissa son esprit s'absenter. Quel bonheur qu'elle ai cette facilité à faire abstraction de ce qui l'ennuyait, ça lui évitait bien souvent de réellement subir ce genre de situation.

La première heure se déroula lentement mais tranquillement, Joanna s'escrimant mentalement sur des choses plus importantes : le coup de fil à Dorothy, la chorale et sa mère. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus sur cette dernière mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour elle. Les cours se révélaient beaucoup plus ardus qu'en école public et les professeurs moins tendre. Pas qu'elle se plaigne à ce sujet, elle ne regrettait pas les regards compatissants de ses anciens enseignants. Mais ça lui prenait un temps considérable.

Certains pouvaient croire que son comportement nonchalant et peu intéressé s'appliquait à tout et qu'elle était le genre à négliger les cours, mais il en était tout autre. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas plus que cela de passer du temps en classe et elle effectuait ses devoirs sans soupirer. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que plus elle s'impliquerait, plus vite elle pourrait quitter le lycée. Et plus vite elle serait débarrassé de toute cette populace envahissante et étouffante. Et maintenant qu'elle était à Crawford elle devait plus que jamais suivre cette logique.

Elle était en plein milieu de ses cheminements spirituels lorsqu'elle remarqua un mouvement sur sa gauche. De l'autre côté de l'allée, une fille quitta son banc et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'église. Une femme plus âgé lui décocha un regard noir et lui chuchota un ordre, tentant sans doute de la forcer à s'asseoir. Mais la jeune fille n'en fit rien. Elle disparut vers la lumière éclatante, en silence, et celle qui la sermonnait du se résigner, croisant les bras avec une expression agacée.

Constatant que personne d'autre ne venait la stopper, Joanna n'y pensa pas à deux fois avant de prendre sa décision. Elle avait beau ne pas écouter, elle commençait à être sérieusement fatiguée par les marmonement du prêtre. Elle s'était sacrifiée pendant une heure, c'était bien assez. Suivant l'exemple de la fille, elle se leva et entreprit de sortir. Une main agrippa son poignet et elle se tourna vers Juliett.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , fit celle-ci d'un air irrité.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais faire les choeurs.

Son trait d'humour ne fit pas sourire la brune qui tira sur son bras pour la faire rasseoir. Mais la rouquine se dégagea.

-Je t'attends dehors.

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Après tout elle ne l'abandonnait pas, elle serait là pour la minute publicité en fin de messe. Elle comptait juste attendre ce moment dans un endroit plus laïque.

La lumière du jour l'éblouit alors qu'elle franchissait les portes. Inspirant longuement l'air tiède de septembre et savourant les rayons chaleureux du soleil sur sa peau encore bronzée, elle profita de cette soudaine solitude. Enfin presque solitude. Plus bas, assise sur un banc, la fille de tout à l'heure tripotait quelque chose entre ses doigts.

Somme toute elle paraissait plutôt passe-partout. Des traits pointus presque anguleux, des cheveux noir négligemment tressés et un corps sec et sans courbes notables. La seule particularité qui donnait un peu d'attrait à son visage était les tâches de son qui le criblait légèrement. Le week-end elles n'avaient pas à porte l'uniforme, mais devait porte une tenue appropriée tout de même, et l'impression terne que renvoyait cette fille était accentuée par ses vêtements. Une jupe en dentelle descendant jusqu'aux genoux, des ballerines plutôt banales, et un chemisier. Tout ceci dans diverses nuances de noir. Joanna ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en fringues, elle ne pouvait donc dire si l'ensemble aurait pu être joli dans des teintes plus vives. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'était que cet amalgame de noir aurait filé le bourdon à n'importe qui, même à Zoey.

Elle allait passer son chemin et se trouver un coin d'ombre pour patienter en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses écouteurs quand la voix de la gamine s'éleva.

-Vois le sang qui coule, allons vers le grand sang frais...

Ok. Elle n'osait pas prononcer le mot gothique où émo jusqu'ici, mais elle pouvait à présent affirmer que le moral de cette fille était aussi joyeux que la couleur de ses fringues.

Mais cette première réflexion sarcastique lui échappa alors qu'elle prêtait l'oreille à la chanson morbide. Pas que les paroles touche son âme de dépressive latente. Mais la voix si. Car la fille avait beau paraître insipide, sa voix ne l'était pas. Claire, harmonieuse, elle subjuguait littéralement la rouquine qui pila net, oubliant ses projets de farniente sous l'arbre.

Au lieu de cela elle s'approcha, intriguée, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la gamine.

-Sang du matin, sang qui coule du crâne de mon voisin, sang qui coule du crâne de mon voisin...

Soudain, elle remarqua sa présence et cessa de chanter. Lui lançant un regard effarouchée.

-Quoi ? , dit-elle d'un ton qui était tout sauf amical.

Joanna haussa un sourcil. D'habitude c'était sa réplique.

-Rien. T'arrête pas pour moi, au moins ça couvre les bondieuseries.

L'autre sembla hésiter un instant avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait, ignorant royalement l'australienne. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre. Ce serait donc à elle d'entamer la conversation, la gamine semblant aussi butée qu'elle. Si ce n'était pas pour la chorale et sa mère, elle n'aurait pas hésité à planter la petite gothique. Seulement elle ne pouvait laisser une voix comme celle-ci alors qu'elles étaient cruellement en manque de recrue.

Bon, quelles étaient les règles pour engager une conversation normale avec un autre être vivant ? Saluer, prendre des nouvelles et flatter l'ego de l'interlocuteur, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait.

-Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? T'as une jolie voix.

Bon. Ok. A en juger par l'expression désabusée de la brune, elle faisait fausse route. Très bien, elle allait faire les choses à sa manière.

-Bon, t'as pas envie de parler, j'ai pas envie de parler, mais j'ai besoin de ta voix donc on va bien être obligé d'échanger un peu. Ça m'emmerdes autant que toi mais plus vite tu coopéreras, plus vite ce seras finis.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux et Joanna cru qu'elle allait sauter du banc et courir loin d'elle l'espace d'un instant. Mais finalement elle se décida à ouvrir son clapet.

-Qui t'envoie ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Les cheerleaders ? Les dernières années ? Qui ?

Un reniflement moqueur échappa à la rouquine. Comme si elle était du genre à faire la taupe pour quelqu'un.

-J'ai une gueule à bosser pour les cheerleaders ?

L'autre la jaugea longuement avant d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur.

-C'est sûr que t'as pas vraiment les atouts d'une fille populaire, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle porta une main à sa bouche et rougit. En un éclair Joanna cerna le comportement de la fille. Elle ne la renvoyait pas paître parce qu'elle était hautaine mais parce qu'elle était timide et apeurée. Elle ressentait presque l'énergie hostile que la brune dirigeait contre elle, décidé à ne pas se laisser voir comme une victime où une proie facile. Joanna connaissait ça. Pas qu'elle soit elle-même une personne faible. Mais quand tout le monde s'était mis à la traiter comme telle, elle en avait été écœuré et n'avait pas hésité à adopter cette attitude pour dissuader quiconque de la traiter en petite chose fragile.

-J'ai pas l'intention de me moquer de toi.

-Pourquoi je dois te croire ? Après tout c'est un passe-temps national ici de se foutre d'Esther la sataniste.

-Sataniste ? Et tu vas dans une église ?

La dénommée Esther leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est censé faire partie de mon programme d'accompagnement individuel. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais je le fais pour qu'on me lâche la grappe avec ces histoires de démons. Peu importe, si t'es pas là pour te foutre de moi, pourquoi tu veux me parler ?

-Je te l'ai dit : ta voix.

Esther haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et Joanna soupira en constatant qu'elle allait devoir fournir un bonne explication avant de pouvoir en terminer avec cette conversation. Après ça son taux de socialisation allait être rempli pour la semaine.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais on a décidé de reformer la chorale.

-Non je ne le suis pas.

-Tu n'étais pas à la foire l'autre jour ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Ok, donc tu n'as pas vu notre performance. Bref, on a besoin de chanteuses et tu peux faire l'affaire. La question est simple : acceptes-tu d'auditionner pour la chorale oui où non ?

Esther perdit une minute son air fermé pour laisser échapper un petit rire.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que...Tu chantes bien ? , hasarda Joanna qui sentait que ce n'était pas gagné.

-Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux attirer l'attention de toute l'école sur moi. Tout le monde sait que faire revenir la chorale équivaut à défier les Warblers. Et défier les Warblers équivaut à se mettre l'école à dos. Je te remercie mais je pense que j'ai assez de soucis comme cela. Tout ce que je peux te donner, c'est ça.

Elle posa une petite sacoche à cordons entre elles. C'était sans nul doute la chose qu'elle tripotait tout à l'heure.

-Non c'est bon j'ai pas besoin de...

-Laisses j'en ai des tas. C'est un mélange d'herbes qui portent chance. Donc j'espère que t'en auras pour la suite.

Concluant le dialogue, elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et partit sans un mot de plus en direction du campus.

Joanna avait peu de fois été déçue par ses pairs. Souvent parce qu'elles n'attendaient rien d'eux. Mais, malgré elle, elle avait fondé quelques espoirs en cette fille. Et la voilà qui refusait l'offre et lui laissait un putain de sachet d'herbes en lot de consolation. Elle espérait au moins qu'elles se fumaient.

Agacé de cet échec, elle patienta jusqu'à ce que les premiers fidèles quittent l'église. A peine fut-elle sortit que Juliett se rua à grand pas vers elle et lui fourgua une épaisse pile de papiers dans les bras.

-J'ai laissé passer ta sortie remarquée mais maintenant tu te mets au boulot et tu me distribue ça. Allez !

Joanna ne fit pas mine de bouger. Hors de question qu'elle aille faire l'aumône auprès de garces prétentieuses après la douche froide qu'elle avait reçu. Si une gamine à l'air aussi associable qu'elle refusait de s'inscrire, elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction des belles filles populaires. Juliett sembla le comprendre et abandonna, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec elle.

Elle la laissa donc en proie à ses pensées. Elle avait beau avoir été rejeté sèchement, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Cette fille avait de la voix et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cet atout lui échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre quand si peu de gens se pressaient pour auditionner. Elle retrouverait cette gamine et finirait par la forcer à s'inscrire. Cette décision lui laissa un goût de culpabilité. Elle était bien placée pour comprendre la fille et lui forcer la main de la sorte lui donnait l'impression d'agir comme Juliett quand elle l'avait harcelée une semaine plus tôt.

-Peu importe, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle du petit confort des autres ? Le tout était de gagner. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de cette fichue Esther.

oOo

-Je n'en reviens pas !

-On a compris Juliett.

-Je vais les massacrer, les tailler en miettes ces sales petites...

Non seulement personne ne s'était présenté après leur petite distribution à l'église. Mais les tracts épinglés dans toute l'école avaient aussi mystérieusement disparus. Ce qui donnait une bonne raison à Joanna d'ignorer Juliett, celle-ci l'ayant traîné dans une église un dimanche matin pour rien. C'est à dire encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui était humainement impossible quand celle-ci squattait la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Cassie.

Cette dernière adoptait la même attitude que Joanna, livre ouvert sur les genoux, essayant de faire comme si les hurlements rageurs de la leader ne lui parvenait pas. Elle ponctuait tout de même quelques phrases de vagues commentaires, histoire que Juliett ne lui saute pas-dessus pour obtenir une réponse.

-C'est décidé ! On passe à l'offensive !

A ces mots toutes stoppèrent leurs diverses activités.

-Enfin ! , jubila Alyson qui flemmardait sur le canapé, Un peu d'action nous feras pas de mal.

-Qu'entends-tu par offensive ? S'inquiéta Cassie en lui prêtant enfin attention.

-J'entends plan d'attaque ! J'entends tromperies et pièges ! J'entends ruses et mensonges !

-On entends surtout ta voix dans tout le bâtiment. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles dévoiler tes plans à tes prochaines victimes tu devrais la mettre en sourdine, fit remarquer Joanna.

D'un bond puissant, Juliett quitta le lit de Cassie pour atterrir sur le sien, pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. Son effet fut quelque peu gâché par le saut que fit Zoey pour la rejoindre et qui faillit la déséquilibrer. Mais elle se reprit avec panache, comme toujours.

-Peu m'importe ! Que toutes se prépares car Juliett Landrey ne laisseras pas ce mépris impuni ! Si ce n'est pas les candidates qui viennent à nous, alors ce sera nous qui viendront aux candidates !

Elle ponctua sa tirade d'un mouvement de bras magistral avant de se tourner vers Zoey qui l'ovationnait, se courbant sous les applaudissements. Alyson n'était pas en reste, paraissant soudain très satisfaite de ce revirement de plan. Comme Joanna, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à courir partout pour distribuer des bouts de papier.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

La sentance de Cassie vint freiner l'élan de leur leader et cette dernière se tourna lentement vers la rebelle. Un sourire effrayant peint sur le visage.

-Ma chère, chère Cassandra Vidushi Idha Hopkins...Je ne sais pas si on pratique ça en Inde mais chez les occidentaux l'insubordination est punie. Donc tu as le choix : soit tu te ranges de mon côté et tu te contentes de me passer tous mes caprices et il ne t'arrive rien, soit tu choisit la voie de la rébellion et...Zoey te livreras aux goules qui hante ces lieux !

-Ah non !

Le regard surpris de Juliett se posa cette fois sur la plus petite.

-Comment ça non ? Aurais-je affaire à une autre révoltée ?

-Non, mais hors de question que j'aille voir les goules à cette heure-ci ! Je veux pas finir en casse-croûte !

-Sérieusement Juliett ! , les interrompit Cassie, La principale nous à déjà à l'oeil avec la scène qu'on a fait à la foire et notre déclaration de guerre envers Dalton. Si en plus tu rajoutes tes magouilles et tes chantages à l'affaire on cours droit à l'exclusion et alors adieu la...

-Chut !

Cassie obéit devant l'intonation soudain grave mais on avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'avaler un chat . Un chat bien poilu et griffue.

Au début personne ne compris pourquoi Juliett venait de leur intimer l'ordre de se taire. Vu sa mine sérieuse, ce n'était plus pour argumenter contre Cassie. Et chose plus étrange encore, elle levait les yeux au plafond, semblant guetter quelque chose.

C'est alors qu'un grincement sonore résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes et le sourire de Juliett s'élargit.

-Mes amies, l'heure est venue pour nous de passer à l'attaque.

Et sans aucune explication, elle sauta de son perchoir et empoigna Joanna, les traînant toutes deux vers la porte. Premièrement opposée à l'idée de quitter le cocon douillet de son lit pour aller se fourrer dans un autre plan foireux de Juliett, elle céda néanmoins devant la force et la volonté de la leader, se laissant guider dans le couloir. Derrière elles, Zoey se rua dans leur sillage, sautillant joyeusement.

Seule Alyson eu un moment d'hésitation avant de partir à leur poursuite.

Elle posa d'abord son regard soucieux sur Cassie. Cette dernière manifestait sa colère en reprenant la lecture de son livre, les traits crispés par l'agacement.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Tu as d'autres questions intelligentes ? , daigna-t-elle lui répondre.

La blonde secoua la tête, bien trop habitué à l'agressivité passive de Cassie pour lui en tenir rigueur. Elle s'approcha pour prendre place sur le lit de l'indienne. Cette dernière ne lui accorda pas un regard, occupée à canaliser sa rage sourde.

Alyson osa poser sa main sur la joue de l'autre, soulagée en voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas.

-Tu sais que Juliett n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Arrête d'essayer d'aller contre ses décisions, tu ne fais que t'énerver pour rien.

L'interpellé darda des yeux noirs sur elle.

-J'ai le droit de m'énerver quand ses plans risquent d'entacher ma scolarité.

D'un geste exaspéré, elle rejeta la main réconfortante qu'Alyson avait passé sur sa joue.

-Et arrêtes avec ça. Elles pourraient revenir n'importe quand.

Alyson se rembrunit aussitôt et prit ses distances.

-Ouias, désolé j'avais oublié que tout tournait toujours autour de toi.

-Je ne fais pas l'égocentrique, je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as si honte que ça d'être...

-Ce n'est pas la question, je ne veux pas qu'elles se fassent des idées c'est tout.

Cassie referma sèchement son livre.

-Et puis je ne suis pas lesbienne. C'est juste pour le sexe, c'est tout. Ça m'aide à me détendre et ça se limites à ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elles pensent que je suis...

-Une lesbo qui s'assume pas et qui est amoureuse d'une racaille dans mon genre ? , termina Alyson d'un ton dur.

L'indienne se calma un peu devant l'expression sombre de la blonde. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec les lesbiennes, c'était juste qu'elle n'en était pas une. Et elle ne voulait pas laisser penser le contraire à qui que ce soit. Même à la fille avec laquelle elle se « détendait » depuis l'année dernière.

-Je pensais qu'on s'était mise d'accord. Tu voulais coucher avec moi, j'avais besoin de me déstresser, point. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

-Je voulais sortir avec toi.

-Ça reviens au même pour toi, ne fais pas semblant. Tu cumules les conquêtes et les histoires d'un soir. Tu continues à me voir juste parce que je suis un plan cul qui ne te demandes pas plus.

Alyson refréna les mots acides qui lui brûlaient la langue avant de se détourner pour éviter de croiser les prunelles noires de Cassie.

-Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais non ? Après si tu en as marre, on peut tout arrêter si tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et se leva de nouveau avant de se décider à quitter la pièce. Mais avant de refermer la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard à l'hypocrite.

-Non, le seul truc qui m'emmerdes c'est que tu te voiles la face au point de gâcher ta vie et celle des autres.

Et elle claqua la porte.

oOo

-Laisse les experts t'enseigner la technique, lui souffla Juliett dans le creux de l'oreille.

Planquée à l'angle d'un couloir, elles avaient cernées trois filles. Trois filles qui, en pleine nuit, avait installée une échelle dans un couloir sombre et qui, éclairée par des lampes torches, semblaient accrocher quelque chose à la lampe qui surplombait une porte de chambre. Joanna ne savait pas où tout ce complot allaient les mener mais elle faisait confiance à Juliett pour au moins une chose : obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avec brio. Et là elle voulait à tout prix grossir les rangs de la chorale, donc la rouquine était prête à la seconder.

-Allonges-toi sur le sol.

Mais elle devait avouer que ce culte au Roi Lion commençait à lui pomper l'air. Alyson, qui les avait rejoint quelques minutes auparavant, avait emprunté un autre chemin et disparut dans un couloir voisin sous les ordres de la brune.

-Reste silencieuse. Avance lentement...

Alors que leurs proies leur tournait le dos, elles entamèrent une approche feutrée.

-Encore un pas...Et...

C'est alors qu'elle bondit dans leur direction. Stupéfaites, les trois filles poussèrent des cris de surprise et l'une d'elle bascula sur ses fesses. Les deux autres réagirent immédiatement, passant un bras sous chacune de ses aisselles pour la remettre sur pieds et fuir. Mais malgré leur rapidité remarquable, elles se herutèrent à un problème de taille. Alyson.

Par un quelconque miracle, elle avait atteint l'autre bout du couloir et son ombre menaçante se dressait entre les fuyardes et la sortie. Saisissant l'une d'elle par le col et la deuxième par le coude, elle entreprit d'emprisonner les deux furies dans l'étreinte puissante de ses bras. La dernière ne put se résoudre à laisser ses deux compagnes et demeura statufié au milieu du couloir, ne sachant quoi faire. Particulièrement ravie, Juliett lui arracha sa lampe torche et la braqua sur elle.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Les Van Derven. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ?

Joanna put enfin voir leurs prisonnières. Trois petites élèves à la crinière bouclée et rousse et aux airs de diablotins. Toutes identiques. Des triplés.

-Joanna je te présente Minerva, Francesca et Willelmina Van Derven. Le pire trio de pestes jamais vu à Crawford. Et désormais membres de notre chorale.

Une de celle que tenait Alyson émit un rire moqueur et l'autre protesta.

-Tu rêve Landrey !

-Vraiment ? Et mon rêve deviendrait-il réalité si je menaçais de raconter vos escapades nocturnes à une certaine principale ?

-Le couvre-feu n'est même pas passé, continua une des captives, Tu ne peux rien nous reprocher !

-Vraiment ? Et ce piège juste au-dessus de la chambre de Sharon Greenberg ?

En effet, maintenant qu'elles pouvaient l'observer de plus près, l'installation au-dessus de la porte ressemblait bel et bien à un piège. Un récipient accroché à la lampe et relié à la porte, sûrement prêt à tomber dès que le mécanisme de la chose serait enclenché. Une preuve et un argument de poids pour amener les triplés devant les yeux foudroyant de la principale. Les coupable semblèrent s'en rendre compte car elles se tassèrent sur elles-mêmes.

-Avec votre casier judiciaire, Baxton n'aura aucun mal à me croire lorsque je lui raconterais cette histoire. D'autres objections ?

Seul le silence de l'obscurité lui répondit.

-Bien, bien, bien. Je vous laisse le choix : soit vous auditionnez bien gentiment et je tais cette vilaine affaire-vous pourrez même faire votre farce, j'aime pas Sharon, elle s'est fait refaire les seins et la bouche- soit vous refusez et je n'aurais d'autres choix que de vous traîner au tribunal de l'école.

Elle toisa les mines déconfites de ses victimes d'un air satisfait.

-Dur dilemme hein ?

-C'est bon.

Celle qu'Alyson étranglait soupira en tendant la main à Juliett. Ses deux sœurs ne firent rien pour l'en empêcher ce qui poussa Joanna à croire que l'une d'elles était le cerveau de la bande et que les deux autres lui obéissaient sans discuter.

-On a un deal, fit Juliett en serrant la main offerte, Mesdemoiselles...

Elle se tourna vers les autres avec le sourire du chat ayant dévoré le canari. Et même Joanna lui sourit en retour.

-Voilà ce que j'appelle recruter !


End file.
